


Marksman

by NootDoot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (duh), Angst, Assassin AU!, Clones, Dark, Fluff, I sound so white, Kuro (Voltron) - Freeform, Lance and Lotor team up, Lance has a lack of self-confidence, Lance is a stipper, Lotor is a hired assassin, Lotor is actually a decent man, M/M, New tags, Nothing explicit, Scream at me in the comments, Slight Smut, Slow Burn, Stripper AU!, dubcon, enjoy i guess, its gets really fucked up, my mind is officially fucked, noncon, omg conniver is so cute, oof y'all are going to hate me, slow updates now, some Conniver uses, sorry - Freeform, tags are always changing, wtf are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NootDoot/pseuds/NootDoot
Summary: Lotor's a mercenary for the Underground. With all the requests coming in, he KNOWS, some shit is going down. Enter Lance, one of the most popular private strippers in the Altea nightclub. With his job, he hears a few new things, not to mention, Lance knows everyone, every time, everyday. But when Lotor's emotions to his Info broker start to change...he doesn't know who to keep safe anymore.BTW: This is going to be LancexLotor centered, but there will be other ships too cause I'm just all up for relationship issues.Also: Stripper Lance inspired by the fic, Coxcomb by: surveycorpsjeanMercenary Lotor sort of taken from Onesmolhurt.tumblr's "Lotor Serial Killer AU!"





	1. Chapter 1

Altea, unlike most clubs, smelled like flowers and bleach. The owners of the place did a great job keeping the place spotless and high-class. Opening the door to the building, Lotor kept his head down, squeezing through the bustling hall to the main room of the business. He reached the black granite desk and tapped his fingers on the desk to get the receptionist's attention. The receptionist looked up and smiled through his orange mustache.

"Lotor, nice seeing you around, what are you here for?" Coran asked pleasantly.

"Please don't say my name so openly." Lotor muttered, anxious about his identity. "It's Lance today."

Coran gave him a shrug, tapping on the computer in front of him, "It's never too late to come for a good time, our girls like you." Coran glanced up to see Lotor's expression, "Blue is free in 30 minutes."

"Perfect," he whispered, sliding Coran a small slip of paper with a combination to open a safe. "Hope you get what you came here for, lad."

"Information? I always do." Lotor pushed away from the desk to let the next client through.

The newest mark seemed to be part of the underground himself and a clean slate on the Internet. But the Yellow Scarved had hired Lotor for a reason, Apparently, Ramsey, the mark, was a nuisance for the Yellow Scarves being part of the Neske gang. if this job was glossed over by an amateur, it seemed simple enough, but there was the slight issue that Lotor had no fucking idea where to find his Mark. This is why he'd come to Altea, not for pleasure, but for information. He sank into the waiting chair and crossed his legs. He combed through his hair and pulled the hair tie off his wrist to pull it into a bun.

(Lotor's hair is why we have good things in this world) (lots of long hair aesthetics in this fic, holy shit.)

He shrugged his bomber jacket off and crossed his hands across his chest. Lotor reviewed his jobs for the week. He still had to dry clean that suit, Veronica had thrown up all over it last night and it still smelled like expensive wine. Clean his weapons, they'd gotten some dried blood in the nooks and around the hilt. Resubscribe to Netflix, and Spotify. Get his appointment at the salon to bleach his roots again, you could see the black contrast against the white.   
  
  


"Lotor?" Coran called from the desk, "Blue's ready!" Lotor made a growling sound in the back of his throat. "Not so _loud_."

"Sorry Lad, third door to the right." Coran gave a fond wave from the desk. Awkwardly, Lotor smiled and returned the wave. Unfortunately, that's when he collided with another one of Altea's employees. Red.

"Sorry-"

"What are you here for?" Red snapped. Lotor raised his hands up in apology. "Just need to meet someone."

Red's eyes narrowed, and he grabbed Lotor by the collar. "With me. Now."

_What the fuck is wrong with this mullet boy?_

Red dragged Lotor into a room and shoved him against a wall. "What do you want from Lance?" he seethed.

"Good God, I don't want to fuck your boyfriend." Lotor hissed, eyeing Red with a sardonic annoyance, "Lance isn't five, okay? Stop being an overprotective bitch, and let me do my job."

"You better do just that."

Lotor sneered and rolled his eyes. Red hesitated, but let go slowly. Lotor raised a brow and dug his hands into the pockets of his bomber. He threw one last dirty look at Red, and turned the corner. Altea was very organized with its time, so the hallway was empty, and Lotor had an uninterrupted stroll to the third door to the right. The only reason Lotor would be allowed in this place is that he knew the owner of the residence, Allura. The white haired maiden and Lotor had known each other from an old job. She knew how well Lotor's hands worked with weapons, and she trusted him in the business- as long as he paid, and kept the dark parts of society out of her club. He obliged.

He knocked on the blue door to Lance's room.

"You're late," came the response.

He opened the door, the lights were blue, and so was the leather couch that lined the room. The pole in the middle of the room still had handcuffs on them, for what reason-Lotor didn't want to know. There was music with a heavy beat in the background which switched off when Lotor entered.

Lance was sprawled on the couch in nothing but tight spandex leggings, rubbing his neck. He looked up, and he gave a sigh of relief. "If I had to give another lap dance, I would've run myself through."

"Let's not have that happen," Lotor joked, leaning against the closed door, "You should keep some reigns on that boyfriend of yours."

Lance cocked his head to the side, "I thought Shiro liked you."

"The Mullet prick _likes_ harassing me." Lotor folded his arms over his chest and crossed his legs.

"Omg, Keith's mullet. Doesn't it look horrifying?"

"It makes him look like a tryhard."

Lance laughed behind his hand, "Well you shouldn't blame him. You aren't the most reputable person around, are you?"

Lotor gave him a slow grin, "What do you know about Ramsey Iglehart? He's my next mark."

Lance leaned back and gave a thoughtful expression. "Haven't heard a lot about him...Weird."

_Really weird, actually._

"I know it's inconvenient, but I know a guy who might give you something more." Lance offered.

"Where would I find him?"

Lance shook his head, "You won't...he isn't the social kind."

Lotor groaned in frustration, leaving his spot by the door, "So what do you suggest? A seance?"

Lance got up too, walking over to his closet to get clothes, "No." He got out pants and a shirt. "Seances are for the dead, and I'd go talk to him for you. How long do you have me for?"

"Three songs," Lotor answered, glancing away as Lance changed.

"How about you extend that? Make it like, 40 songs. Enough time for me to get you information. And for you to get me coffee."

"40-"  
But Lance was already out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise Lotor is a good person.
> 
> BTW, if there are errors, I'm sorry, my only beta is myself and spellcheck.
> 
> 1,800 words!!

Lotor wasn't someone who kept a tight watch on his money because his cash flow was like water, an almost endless supply. But sometimes, he noticed that he spent too much money on Allura's business. Money every time he visited. And the twenty bucks he'd just pulled out of his wallet for the Starbucks and Panera.

"I don't get it, why don't you like coffee?" Lance asked, sipping his drink, waiting for his order of mac and cheese.

"I don't like a number of chemicals that come along with the beverage, it's like I'm on drugs for a terminal disease,"

Lance nudged him, "Don't say that."

"Dark humor. It's like food, not everybody gets it."

"Order for Lance?" The cook behind the counter asked. Lance jumped from his spot enthusiastically, and took his bag, "Thanks Dameon!"

"You actually knew everyone there?" Lotor asked, questioning Lance's authenticity.

"I've kinda been everywhere, I know a lot of people."

Lotor hummed, and turned to Lance, "So who's this guy you were going to talk to?"

"Oh yeah, get it the car, I'll lead you."

Lotor opened the door to his red Venom. "I'd like a name."

"Rolo."

\---

 

Rolo's shack was dusted, cramped, and annoyingly filled with weapons. What did the man need with them anyway- and were those cybernetic eyeballs? Lotor turned to see Lance casually strolling through the boxes and piles of miscellaneous items, and then waiting by the door at the end. Lance knocked twice, and waited. 

"Come in," Someone responded from the other side. Lance turned the knob for the door, but paused, mouthing to Lotor, "Don't come in." And he went inside.

Lotor leaned against a shabby box, and bit his lip. Odd, that this Rolo had all these things in a clamor in a dusty old shack like this. From where he was, Lotor could easily see things that were not supposed to be in any upstanding business. A laser gun, prosthetics, and knives. Lotor stood, and walked toward those knives, and removed the white tissue paper that covered the blades. He took one out of the box, and turned it over in his hands. It was clean, taken care of, with a sleek hilt and purple mark on the quillon. Lotor's expression changed, he knew that mark. Heavy rear boster, he swiped the knife through the air, and heard a satisfying sweep. Tapered ground.

He knew the knife too.

Whoever this Rolo was, Lotor had to admit, he had a fine taste in weapons. Lotor dug some more in the box, and took out the blade's scabbard. It was finely ornated with the same insignia. Lotor turned to the door to Rolo's office, and walked up to it. Lance's shadow was visible through the window, but distorted in the patterned glass. Not waiting for a second thought, Lotor let himself in. There was a table, Lance on the one side, another man, possibly Rolo, on the other.

"Who let you in?" Rolo asked, his voice oddly husky for someone who looked like him.

"Sorry to intrude, but I let myself in. I hope I didn't disturb anything important?" Lotor looked at Lance, then back at Rolo. "Good, I just have a question. Where do you get your..." Lotor made a gesture to the other room, "your goods."

Rolo's eyes narrowed. "Are you suggesting something?"

"Lotor, we should go." Lance announced, "Nice to meet you again Rolo, great time catching up."

"I wasn't, actually, but with that expression, I think I should be suspicious." Lotor brought out the knife. "Where'd you get this?"

"I'll pay for dinner!" Lance pressed on Lotor's arm, and whispered, "Don't tempt him."

"I want to know where you got this knife."

Rolo sighed, "Or what, you're going to tell on me?"

"Just tell me where you got the knife."

"Lotor, it's just a knife, let it go."

Lotor turned to Lance, "Lan-"

"Let. it. go. Not now." Lance squeezed Lotor's arm with more force. Lotor pursed his lips, and shrugged Lance off violently, "Knife's mine."

Rolo gave him a scoff, and put his hand on the table, "Payment."

"Next time you're at Altea, I'll make sure your time and drinks are on me," Lance gave Rolo an apologetic look and dragged Lotor out of the premises.

Lance had his word when they got outside.

"What was that?"

"That knife is importa-"

"You just threatened my friend!"

"Lance, you don't understand, that knife is dangerous-"

"Screw you and your British accent, alright? That was unnecessary, and totally out of proportion, Lotor! This wasn't part of your job, this was a nice, diplomatic meeting- that you just ruined because of your lack of human understanding!"

Lotor huffed, and crossed his arms, "This coming from a stripper-"

"That's just sad Lotor, using my profession against me, what are we, seventh graders?" Lance snapped. There was a harsh stare between the two, that didn't break until Lance whirled on his heel, and marched to Lotor's car.

"Drive me home."

\---

Lance crashed on his sofa, and let out a sigh. Because God sometimes Lotor was a pain in the neck. Lance dug through the nooks of his sofa to get the remote out of the crease where the head of the sofa met the rest of the cushy part.

(That was an oddly detailed picture of a sofa.)

He turned on the T.V to the food channel and brought out his phone. It was only 8 o'clock, and he wasn't really tired. That's when Keith's message came through.

Keef: Lance, where are you?

He responded: I'm at my apartment, I was just dropped off by Lotor.

Keef: can Shiro and I come over?

Lance snickered softly, and typed out his answer: My bed's not big enough ;)

Keef: Not what I was trying to get to. It's movie night and we have popcorn.

Keith and Shiro were at the door, in under 20 minutes.

Lance opened the door, and leaned against the doorframe, "Sorry, you can't enter the theater without paying for your tickets first."

Keith and Shiro glanced at each other, "We don't have any cash."

Shiro leaned over and gave Lance a soft kiss, "Hope that's accepted as payment."

Lance made a show of thinking it out, and shrugged, "I guess it will work."

Keith snorted, and gave Lance a kiss as he walked into the room. "What's the movie?"

Lance grinned, locking the door, "The Autopsy of Jane Doe."

"No thank you." Shiro answered, "It's eleven, and I'm not dealing with Keith waking up in the middle of the night."

"Lego Batman, and that's the only other option." Lance finished, turning on his T.V, and opening the disk cover.

\---

"Thanks again Shiro." Lotor thanked him, and ended the call.

Now that that was taken care of- Lotor opened the back door of the Green Jeep and gave the body bag a light whack. When Lotor was responded by a shriek and excessive shaking, he pulled the bag over his shoulder and lugged it to the abandoned warehouse.

(Always an abandoned warehouse. So cliché)

There, he set the squirming body onto the blood- sodden chair and unzipped the bag until the victim's head was fully visible.

Rolo's eyes were full of shock, disgust, hate, and thousand other emotions that directed nothing but bad thoughts. Lotor put his finger on the gag that was tied around Rolo's mouth and gave it a yank.

"What the fuck! You psycho!"

Lotor rolled his eyes, "No ones going to hear you. So I'd save my breath if I was you."

Lotor stood up, and turned, the tarp crackling under his feet. He had another friend in the other room who needed some attention. Rolo's struggle to escape was still audible, but his hands and feet were bound in the bag, so Lotor wasn't that worried. He pulled his other friend from the room adjacent to the one Rolo was in, and placed them so that they were facing each other. 

Lotor tapped Ramsey Iglehart's cheek. "Get up you bloke."

Then he walked over to Rolo, and unzipped the whole body bag, and bound Rolo to the chair. 

"Let me go. What do you want?" Ramsey sputtered. "What did they pay you? I'll pay double."

Lotor snorted, hands hovering over the collection of knives he had set out on a desk. "I've got all this set up for you, and you think I'm just going to let you go?" He picked a serrated one and scraped it against the table, so the sound of metal was loud in the empty warehouse. 

"Someone will look for us." Rolo spat, "you won't get away with this."

Lotor gave him a look of amusement, "Trust me, I will."

"Now, how about I tell you a little something. You both know why your respective selves are here." He nodded toward Rolo, "I want to know where you got that knife, and you," He gestured with the knife to Iglehart, "Who's the boss of the Neske, and how are they earning for their little organization." Lotor brought out a third chair from behind the desk and turned it round, so he could lean on the rails. "You're both going to die, so the first person to spill will die via hanging. Then, if the next one is a little late, or is just going to be a hard ass and not respond, will be tortured and then skinned alive. Dying of blood loss. But, if you both spill at the same time, you both die from a bullet to the head. Also, no talking, I hate when people sound all desperate. How's that sound?" Lotor grinned warmly. 

Ramsey and Rolo shared a look. Frantically trying to deduce what the other was trying to say. Then, they stopped shaking of fright. Rolo tapped against his chair, and mouthed the words, "One, Two, Three."

\---

Lotor opened the trunk of his Jeep, and pulled the blindfold off Nyma's eyes. 

"Morning, darling." Lotor leaned over and whispered, "I've got your boyfriend for you." He dropped a sack on her, "His ashes were easier to transport, and I thought you'd like them for closure or whatever."

Nyma's hair clung to her forehead with sweat, and tears started to form at the edges of her eyes. 

"Now, I'm going to let you go. And you're going to get out of this town and tell no one about Rolo. Deal?"

Nyma nodded frantically. 

"Good, here are the keys to the jeep. Get yourself out." He put a pocket knife in her hands and watched as she struggled with her bonds. She was still shaking as she got out, and headed for the wheel. Lotor stepped out of the Jeep's way, as she pulled out of the lot. 

Lotor waited till she was about 100 yards away to shoot her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Lotor for the soul.  
> (Lotor and more about him)

"You came on time." Shiro smiled. "Good thing, I didn't want to hunt you down in the middle of the night."  
Lotor nodded curtly. Even if Shiro told him a countless amount of times that he was fine with Lotor's presence. Lotor still felt like there was a forced bond between them. The only proof being Shiro's cybernetic arm. Lotor's managed to get the man out of more pain before it got too bad.   
"Tell me about it," Shiro urged, while sliding the menu over to Lotor.   
"God, what can I say. It's gotten crazy, I've found the core resistance group against the Galra. Everything's going to just explode. I'm going to right in the middle." Lotor murmured, sitting across from Shiro, glancing through the menu. La Nuit Chef was a new branch that'd just opened in the city. It was like the French cuisine equivalent of what Olive Garden was to Italian cuisine.   
"Must be tough, does your father know about them?"  
"I haven't told my father yet," Lotor saw Shiro's eyes gleam in a sense of hope. The one thing that was like shears to the slight bond Lotor has with Shiro was their individual stance on the Galra mafia. Lotor was loyal- his father being The GodFather, and Lotor himself being the Mafioso...didn't leave much of an option. Shiro's stance, however, was understandable, The Galra had taken his arm. Shiro's hate ran deep. But Lotor had, after all, gotten his arm replaced out of curtesy, and aided Shiro's escape from the Mafia's prison.   
"I'll tell him when I've assessed the resistance's damage power. If it is of a scale that may possibly hurt us-" Lotor called for the waiter. "Bloody Mary, salt. Can you come for the entrée later?"  
Shiro told the waiter his drink too, "Scotch."  
"Then I will take it up with my father." Lotor finished.   
Shiro nodded, understanding. Whatever was said during this meal would be treated as classified from both parties.   
"How are the nightmares?" Lotor asked, deciding to pose a question feather than letting Shiro steer the conversation. "Do Lance and the Mullet boy know about them yet?"  
"His name is Keith, and no. I can't tell them."  
"If you plan to keep them as your life partners, you should tell them that you're suffering from PTSD." Lotor advised, steepling his fingers.  
"I thought we'd promised not to make this therapy."  
"My apologies,"  
Their drinks were set in front of them.   
"How are your jobs going?" Shiro changed the topic.   
"No weird autopsies, no new targets, and my father's campaign for mayor is getting hectic. Everyone in the station thinks that I'm some new God." Lotor leaned on one arm, bored. "It gets interesting when I get my own bodies to examine, you know? Ones that were my target-then there they are, on a metal table, waiting to be cut open."   
See, being the Coroner for DCPD, while being a hired mercenary, and a mafioso for an underground Mafia proved to link themselves together, occasionally. Add on being running Mayor Zarkon's son-you've got just a whole sandwich of juicy gossip.   
"How's Altea going?"  
Shiro, although he probably wouldn't admit it, brightened at the subject, "Business has gotten better."  
Lotor snorted, "Hell yeah, with you, Lance and Keef on stage-shaking those asses, why wouldn't you ratings be skyrocketing?" Lotor took a sip of his drink, "I'm saying this as a man who is not gay, but damn, okay?"  
Shiro's scar blushed, "Thanks?" Then he paused, "His name is Keith."

\---

Lotor set the three urns above the counter of his kitchen, and pulled out a marker from the drawer. Carefully raising each, one by one, Lotor wrote names on the bottom of the urns.   
Ramsey  
Rolo  
Nyma  
Then he set the marker back, and opened all the doors to his cupboards, and stood back. His small closet-cupboard hybrid he had built for storing urns and vases over the kitchen counter was almost full. He'd need to make another storage unit somewhere else.   
"What are those?" Melanie asked, snaking her arms around Lotor's waist and leaning against him. "Do have like, some freaky obsession with vases that I should know about?"  
"I just like making them," Lotor replied, honestly. "They all turn out differently."   
They really did. The way they begged, pleaded, prayed. The best way to symbolize that were urns and vases. All different, all bright and full of life. They were all human once, they all deserved to at least have their bodies cremated, and someone to remember them.   
Melanie hummed into Lotor's neck, not really paying attention. "Come on, let's make this time fun."  
Lotor made an offended noise, "I thought it was always fun?"  
"Yeah well today I've got these," she held out a pair of handcuffs, "you'll make me scream, right?"  
"When do I not?" He teased. 

\---

And then every night, he'd see their faces. The urns tip in the cupboards, spill out their ashes, and reform into the people they once were. But they still had the wounds Lotor had inflicted on them, and they were as clear as day. Nyma had blood oozing out of her head, Ramey had a fountain spurting out of his chest, Rolo had a knife in his abdomen. Who else? The little girl? The old woman? But right in the front, was the pale lady with sharp cheekbones and dark hair. His first kill. His mother. They'd come over, they'd walk over to his bed, and stand there, just staring. Doing nothing. Blank eyes, pallor skin. Blood didn't tint their flesh. They were ashen, crumbling, and reforming simultaneously. But they did nothing. They just stood, stared. The whole night. As he stayed paralyzed. They stared. Mouths closed, chest unmoving. His pulse was in his ears, and he felt like he was high on adrenaline, mind clouded with guilt. 

Until the sun poked out of the horizon. They'd climb on his chest, one by one. And drown him in their ashes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is focused on an Autopsy...so that's my trigger warning. Also, I have myself, never performed an Autopsy, so I am going on the information I have heard from other people. Thanks, and enjoy!

Officer Dazai rolled in the new body on the gurney. "Fresh one for you Lotor." He announced as he walked in. Lotor turned back from the recent body and pushed it in the incubator. 

"Mayor wants full attention on this case. How long will it take you?"

Lotor pulled the sheet off of the body, revealing a dark haired girl, eyes closed. "She's beautiful, what's the hypothesis?"

"Don't know, cracked a kid from the Yellow Scarves, he spilled a ton of info about this weird cult." Dazai shrugged, putting the sheet back on the body. Lotor nodded. Seemed about right. When he sold the Scarves info, he was almost sure they would find a way to make it get to the police. The weird cult Dazai was referring to was the Neske gang. Lotor almost grinned. Everything in this city happened just as planned. Nothing would surprise Lotor anymore, he was on top of them all. 

Dazai let go of the gurney, "Also, you know that guy who's running for Mayor?"

Lotor hummed, starting to get ready for his autopsy, "There are a lot of people running for Mayor, who are you talking about specifically?"

Dazai stared at him incredulously, "The only one that has a chance of winning, Zarkon."

Lotor's smile froze in place, "What about the running mayor?"

"He would like to talk to you and watch the autopsy progress. Under the current Mayor's orders." Dazai wiped his hands on his pants, "He'll be here any moment, so I'd just get on with the Autopsy."

Lotor's grin almost faltered, his father, breathing down on his neck again? "Aren't there like laws against this?"

Dazai held up his hands in confession, "Apparently the commissioner got it sorted. I'm just following orders."

Lotor nodded meekly, "Thanks for the warning, I'll get on with it." 

Dazai left the room with a wave, and Lotor went to set up. Uncovered the body, laid her on the table, and pulled out his tools. He went to the camera and turned it on, not before taking a breath. 

"This is going to be, the autopsy of an unidentified female henceforth known as "Jane Doe." Performing the Autopsy with be myself, Lotor Prins, attending coroner. The autopsy is being performed at," He glanced at his watch, "12:36 pm on the 24th or July 2017." He looked straight at the camera, "This autopsy will be conducted in four stages, beginning with an external evaluation, followed by an internal evaluation of the heart and lungs, the digestive organs, and finally, the brain." He unclasped his hands when he noticed that they were held tightly together in front of him. "I will be documenting this autopsy with the recording taking place right now, and a Polaroid that will be used to take pictures that may be used for later evaluation."

He turned to the table. He couldn't mess up at a time like this, even with the possibility of his father dropping in at any moment. He turned on the overhead light and gazed at the body. Eyes closed, and dark locks the spilled onto the table. "Victim appears to be in her mid to late twenties," He picked up the Polaroid and started to take pictures, "Hispanic." He moved to keep taking pictures in different angles. "Skin appears to be normal, no outward signs of bleeding or bruising." When the pictures printed out of the camera, he waved them in the air and put them face down on the table so that they could process. "Slight scarring and bruising around the wrists and ankles, probably from an incident some- seven years ago. Distinctive marks being freckles, and a mole on the right ear." He set down the camera and leaned over Jane Doe. "Hair: brown. Eyes-" He gently held her head and used his thumb to open her eyes, "Brown. The body has been through all Four stages of Mortis. Rigor Mortis has not worn off yet. With an assumption, I would say our Jane Doe has been dead for 1-3 days. Cannot confirm until I have taken the liver temperature."

Lotor gazed at the body and furrowed his brows. "Her waist seems to small for her frame. May be congenital- cannot confirm until I've taken a better look." He moved to the shoulders, and when they seemed normal, he moved to the wrists. He picked up her hand, and moved it, instantly hearing a snapping noise. This proved to be the same with the other hand. He glanced at her feet, and moved to them. Rolling her ankles provided the same, sickly snap. "Her wrists and ankles are shattered, possibly from being tied with rope." He took a more detailed look at her feet and noticed a dense substance under her toenails. "Dirt under toenails," He glanced at her hands, "and fingernails." He looked over her body again, "Trace amounts can be seen on her skin as well. She was covered in it." He added the afterthought, "like she was buried."

He picked up a light from his tools and examined her nose and ears. "nasal and ear canals seem to be free of fluid or any other foreign objects." He set down the light. "Moving to the mouth," he used his thumb and forefinger to open her jaw. Only to see a crudely severed tongue and missing teeth. "Her tongue has been...severed. He brought out a small ruler. "Six centimeters. With a knife. sterations are seen clearly." He leaned over and picked up his Polaroid for a picture.

"I've heard of something like that before," came a deep voice from the door. Lotor whipped around, to see a tall man in a coat. Father.

"Oh, you're here, Sir," Lotor said, trying to keep his voice stable. Zarkon had never appreciated Lotor's career as a Coroner. Zarkon wanted a son interested in politics, not in some job that made him look at dead bodies. When Lotor had told his father about his job as coroner for the DCPD, he just got a snort, and the word 'Necrophile.'

Zarkon nodded quaintly, the father and son tried to keep their interactions diplomatic. That included Lotor smiling and waving like a twat whenever Zarkon had to make an appearance with his family. But showing no recognition otherwise. 

"About 13 years ago, human trafficking. Two girls. Hands and feet bound tightly so that they wouldn't run. Tounges cut, teeth pulled-so that they couldn't scream."

"You're suggesting slaves?"

"Sex slaves. Prostitutes. Hookers. Strippers. Whatever."

Lotor blanched. Was his father indirectly talking about Lance? Was he...threatening him?

"Are you sure?" Lotor asked, keeping his voice polite and calm.

"I wouldn't rule it out." Zarkon quipped, gazing at the body with a distant look. 

Why should Lotor worry about Lance anyway, he was only a source of information, and Lotor didn't even know the boy that well. Or maybe it was Shiro that Zarkon was referring to. Anyone could've seen them last night at the restaurant. Lotor was frozen, staring at his father. 

"Please, Mr. Prins, I don't want to keep you from finishing your autopsy. And don't worry about me, I can stomach it." Zarkon smiled slowly. It seemed nice on the outside, but to Lotor is was smeared in malice and venom. Lotor shook off his nerves, and continued, "Checking signs for rape." He ambled over to his workstation to get a swab. He stood, over the body, swab in hand. Felt Zarkon staring at him. Lotor visibly jumped when Zarkon stared to speak. 

"What made you chose this path, Mr. Prins? Some people may call it odd, your fascination with the dead. Probably borderline necrophilia-" Zarkon laughed lightly, selling it as a joke. Like hell it was a joke. Zarkon knew that it was stabbing Lotor, but why would he care. He just had a son that disappointed him. Oddly enough, Zarkon didn't mind Lotor being a mercenary. It just meant that Zarkon had a better mafioso that could kill. That's all that Zarkon cared about. A name. As a mercenary, Lotor would make a name that people would turn to, in fear, or in rage. But a coroner? No, that was sin to Zarkon. 

"Mr. Prins, are you alright?" Zarkon asked.

"Fine." Lotor snapped, a bit too harshly. "No external signs of seminal fluid." He added, glancing at the camera. Half to see if it was still on, mostly to see something other than his father. He took the swab, eye twitching as he neared Jane. Zarkon grinned in Lotor's peripheral vision.

necrophiliac.

Lotor finished swabbing, the swab came back with blood. He pursed his lips and put the instrument in a small bottle to be sent to the lab. "She's cut up on the inside. There are abrasions and grooves in the tissue. Deliberate."

"Part of rape?" Zarkon asked innocently.

Lotor snorted, and decided to amuse him, "No, knife wounds."

"Severed tounge, tied hands and wrists, vaginal trauma. Sounds like trafficking."

"I still need to finish the autopsy. Would you hand that block over there?" Lotor pointed at the brick that he would use to elevate the body. Zarkon picked it up and waved it, to confirm. 

"Yes, put it here." Lotor gently held Jane's neck and elevated her head. The brick was used as a pillow of sorts.

"Now for the internal examination."

"Exciting," Zarkon replied.

\---

Zarkon smiled, as Lotor pulled out his suturing equipment. 

"Thank you for letting me watch the autopsy."

"Anytime," Lotor responded, leaving the sarcasm in his voice as he threaded his needle. He puckered the skin close and started with his baseball stitch.

"May I speak to you privately?" Zarkon asked, right when Lotor was closing of his stitch. Lotor turned to see Zarkon pressing the button to turn off the camera. "it's important."

"What is it?"

"Have you heard of Mr. Olkari?"

Lotor raised a brow, "I'm your son, yes I have. He's the one who's gotten close to beating your campaign."

"Yes." Zarkon fixed a cufflink. "I don't like him much. Take care of him by next week. Make it look good."

Lotor snipped off the last of his string. "Got it."

"Have a nice day." Zarkon paused at the door, "and if you do get over your whole dead-body fetish, do come and join me. I have an open seat."

"I'll keep my schedule open," Lotor responded, packing up. Not bothering to give Zarkon a glance.

"Galra are meeting tonight at that bar that just opened. Be there." With that, he left. 

Lotor paused for a few minutes. Then slid down against the wall, bloodied gloves still on, clutched his shoulders. And finally, let out a deep breath. Free to tremble helplessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wouldn't mind sparing a minute or two-  
> Feedback is appreciated!!  
> Enjoy your day, y'all.


	5. Chapter 5

Lotor pushed Jane Doe in the incubator and pulled off his gloves.  
_Galra meeting tonight, I should put that on my reminders..._  
He picked up his phone, paused, and set it down.  _No_ , not after Zarkon barging in. During an Autopsy. This was the only place Lotor was calm, and his father had to come in and ruin another part of his life too. He pulled off his coat viciously. To hell with all that. Lotor needed some time for himself. Some time where he wasn't fulfilling a job, a time where he wasn't making sure that his father's every request would be granted. He didn't want to be the good little dog today.  
He pulled on his cardigan and set out for Altea.  
He shot Allura a quick text so that she knew he was coming. He needed a few people he could talk to.  
Allura responded almost immediately:  **I'll see to it that you get front row seats. :)**  
Lotor shrugged, a show wouldn't be that bad. He turned on his car and took out the CD in his sound system. Replacing Classical with Hard Metal. Throwing on his shades, Lotor felt great.

There was a low beat, laced with a heavy, sensual song. Lotor grimaced at the sheer amount of people on the dance floor. He sighed, reminding himself that he was just here to let go. He ambled over to the stage, set with three poles that were empty at the moment. But the disco lights were on, and the tables were set. There was an open bar with a barkeep, he sat on one of the tables that were set closer to the stage and waited for Allura to show up. Lotor didn't know what song was currently playing, and he was so out of his element. A guy in a pea coat, with white hair and a collar that jutted out awkwardly like he was a bad Benedict Cumberbatch impersonator.  Except...with long white hair...and, not the same facial structure. It had been about five minutes, and Lotor needed something to drink. He basically shot toward the bar and raised a hand for the barkeep. 

The barkeep had chestnut hair and wide hazel eyes. Lotor cocked his head to the side, "You look a little young to be-"

"Go bleach your roots, creep." They snapped back. "Pidge. Your barkeep. Pronouns are specifically they or them."

"I like you." Lotor grinned.

Pidge returned the look, "Nice to see someone with my humor."

"Can you get me vodka?"

"Shots are up." pidge replied, getting a bottle out from the shelves below. About three shots later, Lotor slammed the shot glass on the granite table to get Pidge's attention. Pidge rolled their eyes, "Okay, tell me what your goal is on this spree? Maybe I can help."

"I want to get wassstteedd." Lotor slurred, laying his head on the counter. 

"You're accomplishing that." Pidge's eyes flicked to the stage, "Shiro and Keith are up today."

Lotor slammed his shot glass again, and let out a growl. 

"Well then, are you willing to try something I've made?" Pidge asked. Lotor perked his brow and motioned to Pidge to bring it. Pidge grinned wildly and brought out a lighter. Then, pour a few different bottles in a glass. "What's your BMI?"

"Heck, I don't know."

Pidge just shrugged and lit the drink on fire. "Now go before it's all gone."

"What the fuck?"

"It'll be fine, I promise."

Lotor just gave the drink a wary look and doused himself in the drink. 

"Lotor!" Allura's voice sounded appalled. "Pidge!"

Lotor almost swore that the world took an 180 turn. " _Christ._ "

"What did you have? Lotor, come with me." Allura cried, pulling Lotor off the chair and dragging him to the red VIP seats.  "You should sit down." She made him sit down on the circular couch, and made him lay down. 

\---

Lance pulled on a sweatshirt and headed out of the wings. He squeezed through the crowd to get to Pidge. Pidge waved a hand and slid over a glass of cold water. Then, they gestured at the VIP seats. "Look who."

Lance turned and spit out his drink on a woman that was passing by. "S-sorry!"

She just laughed and waved him off. "It's fine." She winked. 

Lance turned back to see Lotor,  sitting on the ground, giggling while on his phone, while Allura was braiding his hair. 

"That is so cute. I need to check it out." Lance stood. 

"Hey, Lance?" Lance turned for Pidge. "Flirt for me, tell me what happens."

Lance gave Pidge a thumbs-up and sauntered over. "Hey Lotor, how's it going?" Lance twirled around the pole that was in the center of the VIP couches. 

Lotor laughed, and it was almost the purest thing Lance had ever heard. Lotor cocked his head to the side like he was about to say something- then promptly passed out.

\---

Lotor groaned, clutching his head. This was the worst hangover he'd had in a while. He glanced around. Not his room. He immediately got up, and a dizzying wave hit him. 

"Woah buddy, have this." Lance came into view with a glass of water. Lotor glanced at the cup quizzically, and then at Lance. 

"You're at my place. You passed out last night, so Shiro helped me get you here."

Lotor took the glass. "Thanks."

Lance grinned cheekily, "You should've seen yourself yesterday."

Lotor's eyes widened, "Please don't,"

"Pidge said your hangover is going to last the day, so you should stay over."

"I appreciate that you've opened your doors for me."

"Okay dude. It's called kindness."

Lotor blinked.  _What's that?_

\---

"GodFather Zarkon. Your son, Lotor was found in a bar called Altea. Run by Allura, daughter of the late Alfor. He was seen leaving the bar with one Lance McClain. They are currently at his residence." Sendak looked up from his prostrated position. 

Zarkon growled, "Well it seems like there is one thing that we can do."

Sendak nodded. "I'll make sure it's taken care of GodFather."

"Please do." Zarkon stood, "Till then, keep Lotor focus on the Olkari. Strike then."

Sendak nodded. " _Vrepit Sa."_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and thoughts?  
> If you have questions I'd happily answer them!


	6. Chapter 6

Lotor was just so quiet. Like, freaky quiet. Even when Lance was cooking, he didn't make a comment. (Lance's singing, dancing, and the pink apron usually riled up a few comments from his guests.) When Lance made smiley faces from the omelets using ketchup and broccoli...nothing. It was worse than Keith. Lance knew he was going to be the main source of conversation, but this was like talking to a brick wall.  _Nothing_!  
"So, are you just going to mope around, or what?" Lance asked, shoveling his breakfast into his mouth. Lotor just picked at his food, so Lance continued, "Good thing it's a Saturday, we can hang out. I can get to know about you, and vice versa."  
Lance frowned, and tapped his fork against Lotor's plate to get some attention, "Have you reached a vegetation state? Or am I just boring you?"  
Lotor shook his head. "I don't usually visit people...so I don't know how to act..."  
"You're serious?"  
"Look, Lance, if anyone sees us, you could be in huge trouble-"  
Lance blew a raspberry, "Your so noir movie-  _oh darling, we can't stay! Our love is unrequited in society, what will the Duchess say? Go! You must stay safe!_  That's all I heard from your spiel. Except for the love part."  
Lotor shrugged, "It seems like an accurate representation."  
Lance grinned, getting up to put away his plate.   
"Thank you for the food," Lotor commented, as he cut the omelet in cubes.  
Lance shook his head as he washed the dishes, "You're like a kid at a wine party, you have no idea what's going on?" It came out like a statement that needed to be confirmed.  
Lotor nodded. Then he grimaced.  
"What?"  
"I forgot to break up with Melanie."  
Okay, no shame. Lance  _had_ to laugh at that. "That's what came in your mind when eating my breakfast."  
Lotor waved his hands, "No, I just usually go through the things I have to do for the week in my head at breakfast."  
Lance sat back down, "Can I know why you're breaking up with her? 'Cause last time you spoke about breaking up with a girlfriend was about a week ago, and her name was-Sarah?"  
"Veronica."  
Lance hummed, trying to stifle his laughter.  
"I have a perfectly good reason too! Melanie has this weird fetish about whipping cream, ice, and handcuffs-"  
"They're called kinks. And those aren't bad ones to have. I've heard worse."  
"But together?"  
Lance sucked in a breath, "Tough luck buddy."

\---

By the end of the day, Lotor and Lance had waited at a random barista for two hours, winking at anyone who passed and spent the rest of the day at a bookstore.   
Right now, they were in Lance's car, sitting so that their heads were in the places where feet should be, and legs curled around the headrest. It took Lotor a good three minutes to get situated with his long body.   
"So I didn't have a mechanical whisk to mix my batter-" Lance snorted, "so I used a hand-drill and stuck a whisk on it instead of a drill-bit."  
Lotor let out a shaking laugh and then thought. "Stupidest thing I've done? Oh right! I forgot to turn off the safety on a gun and tried to shoot someone. I've been using guns for the past eight years."  
Lance threw back his head laughing, mostly because he was high on sugar, because couldn't comprehend a damn thing at this point.   
"So is this how all your conversations are like? Jokes and sex?" Lotor asked.  
Lance flinched, suddenly sober. "I mean if you want to change the topic-"  
"No. Just that...I myself am the representation of stupidity." Lotor sighed, "I kill people, and that's all there is to it. Nothing else. Just a hollow machine with a sense of death."

"I give people lap dances," Lance added.

"...People say you're good at what you do." Lotor suggested, not sure what he himself was trying to say.

"Thanks," Lance laughed, appreciating Lotor's comment to lighten up the mood. "Where should I drop you?"

"The club, my car's there."

\---

Lotor sat down in his car and gave Lance a wave. His phone started to buzz. It was Sendak. 

"What?" Lotor asked. 

"Schedule's been moved up, do you think you can take care of Olkari tonight?"

Lotor slammed his head against the steering wheel. "Fine." 

"How do you plan to do it?"

Lotor sighed, thinking. "Car crash. There is the Gala father is hosting, and Olkari should be there. I'll get him when he's going back home."

"Perfect."

\---

Lotor adjusted his tie in the mirror, and saw Zarkon enter the room out of the corner of his eye. 

"Nice suit, Ermengildo?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Zarkon leaned in closer and fixed Lotor's collar. "I expect you to be on your best behavior. And if you want alcohol, only at the red wine table. I heard last night you were practically off your face. Talk to Mr. Grundy too, I think he may have a job for you."

"I know-"

"Fix the hair," Zarkon continued.

"Father, I'm not fourteen!"

"Remember, red wine table."

Lotor grunted, but then his eyes widened, and shoved his Zarkon away. "How do you know I was drunk last night?"

"Haxus saw you."

" _Spied_  on me?"

"There is nothing you should worry about, son," Zarkon assured. "and your hair is wretched."

Lotor huffed, willing his heart to stop that shaky beating. 

\---

Someone knocked on Lance's door. Lance shook his hands in the sink and dried them on the towel. The knock came again. 

"Coming!" Lance answered. He went to the door, and because of the lack of a peephole, put the chain on, and opened the door. There was a tall, clean shaven man in a suit at his door.

_FBI?_

"Um, can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Sendak, do you know of Lotor?"

Lance leaned on a hip, "Maybe."

"That's sufficient."

And the door was kicked in. Splinters were sent flying, and Lance was already on his back.

_Well, shit._

"It's really not personal, it's just something I've been ordered to do." Sendak shrugged, he pulled out a knife.  _a fucking knife_. holy _shit. shit shit shit shit shit._

 Lance scrambled up, ducking behind the island of the kitchen. 

"Please," Sendak laughed, almost reaching around the island and picking Lance up by the collar.  "It's useless." Sendak took him over to the window, Lance choking and kicking. 

\---

Lotor got in his car, following the old burgundy one that belonging to Olkari. 

"He'll be going to fifth street, so you can take him at the intersection," Thace suggested.

"I know." Lotor answered, "Thanks for the suggestion though," See, Thace was fine. Lotor could handle him.  Lotor took a turn and kept going. He looked sideways and saw Olkari's car approaching. Lotor slowed his car in the middle of the intersection. The car behind him slowed. And with an abrupt stop, there was the accident. 

"Done." Lotor announced, driving smoothly along the street. Until there was gunfire.

\---

Sendak kicked the window open and dangled Lance out of the window. "Six stories. Should be painless when you reach the bottom."

Lance's eyes went wide.

"Sorry."

Lance's neck snapped back, as Sendak let go, and windows started rushing past him until his arm caught. He screamed, feeling his shoulder popping out of his socket.

" _Dammit!_ _"_ Lance screeched. he glanced down, at the trash bags piled up against the building. he glanced up at Sendak, who was not at the window anymore. Probably coming down to take the killing to a more direct level. Lance sighed, well  _quiznak_. He let go, and rolled on the trash bags, clutching his shoulder. lance got up, heaving. He glanced down the alley and saw Sendak appear.

Good thing he'd went to military school.

\---

Lotor took turn, and put his car in park. Opening the small cubby where he kept an automatic, he opened his car door. 

_What was even going on?_

In an open-street bazaar, there were two men, one using carts of apples as a defense, while another was shooting. The man who was ducking was holding his hand limply against his side- oh god was that Lance?

"Lance!" Lotor yelled, locking his elbows and racing toward him. Lance glanced up at him, eyes wild, and terrified. 

"Jesus, Lotor. Do you know that guy?" Lance gestured at the man who was still shooting.

Lotor glanced over. "yeah."

"Okay." Lance pursed his lips. "I'll borrow that." 

And then in the quickest moment, the gun was out of Lotor's hands, and in Lance's.

"Hope he's not a friend, because  _hell._ " 

And he shot Sendak in the chest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a real quickie, so I wasn't able to put as much effort into it.   
> Thoughts and suggestions?  
> Have a nice day


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I used Keith as a classic mother hen and a source of slight comedy...  
> (Not really)

"What do you  _mean_  someone tried to shoot you?" Keith screeched, hair wild from just arriving at the ER in minute's notice.

"Just some Mafia henchman," Lance answered, fixing his splint so that it wouldn't suffocate his arm.

"No, that's not acceptable-" Keith started, smacking Lance's hands away from the splint and fixing it. "Why didn't you call us?"

"Sorry Keith, next time I'm rudely dropped out of my window with a man following me for my blood; I'll make sure I stop by my house and give you a call." Lance gave a look at Keith's hair again, "Were you and Shiro having sex?"

"Not the problem!" Keith replied, avoiding the question.

Lance gave him a grin, "You were. Look at Keith getting laid, I'm so proud of you."

" _Lance!_ "

"It's just a dislocated shoulder, I doubt there is anything to worry about. Lotor popped it back in before the Ambulance arrived. Now I'm just here so the ER can make money off of my post-injury. Also, do you think they'd give morphine for an injury like this? Because I've had all the painkillers doctors ever administer except morphine-" Keith's face was priceless.

There was a knock on the door to signal someone entering. Lotor and Shiro walked though. 

"We got Lance covered, we can take him home," Shiro said, giving Lance a smile.

"See? Fine!" Lance gestured to Keith. But Keith was looking straight at Lotor.

"I told you to stay away from Lance!"

"Jesus Christ," Lotor sighed, rubbing his temple. His suit was wrinkled and had blood on it as well. Right after Lotor had helped Lance with his shoulder predicament, he'd rushed over to Sendak to stem the bleeding.

_"Holy shit Lance, you got the bloke straight in the chest!"_

"Don't you fucking-" 

"Keith," Shiro warned, putting a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder to keep him from choking Lotor. "We've all had a really rough day, and we're all here for Lance."

"Especially me. I'm definitely here for Lance. I like that kid." Lance said, putting a wistful tone in his voice. He saw Lotor give him a weak smile. 

Shiro continued, "As I was saying, we can take Lance home,"

"Shiro please, I don't want to be a burden, you and Keith live together. Having me over would just cause trouble."

"You're not trouble, Lance." Keith started. 

Shiro added, "Well we can't let you go back to your apartment till the window's fixed and the knives are taken out of the wall." 

_That fucker had knives too?_

"I agree with Shiro. You'll stay at my place." Lotor said. It was like he was finishing an argument. Like there was no other option.

"Hello,  _no._  You're the reason why Lance is in the ER with a splint around his shoulder." Keith snapped, taking a few steps closer to Lotor.

"Am I supposed to be intimidated,  _Keef?_ " Lotor hissed, showing teeth. "And yes, I  _am_  the reason Lance got in this mess, so I should be the one taking responsibility." Lotor's eyes softened as he looked at Shiro. "Don't you think?"

Lance had  _no_  clue what Shiro knew about Lotor. Or what Lotor knew about Shiro. But it seemed like with the one glance, it was all they had to say. 

"I agree." Shiro answered.

" _What!_  Are we like, in kudos to some plan that we forgot to tell Keith about?" Keith was almost screaming now.

"Please lower your voice, we're in the ER." Lotor suggested in the most monotone voice. 

Keith huffed and crossed his arms. 

"If people are looking for Lance, we should make sure he's in a place where no one can find him. We don't want him in danger again."

"This just because  _slightly_  Fifty Shades of Grey and I don't know how to feel about it." Lance hinted. 

"Wait. Is this all just so you can bang Lance?" Keith accused.

" _What?! No!"_

"guys, I see what Lotor is saying, and I agree. Unless Lance is objecting?" Shiro glanced at Lance.

"I'm fine with that, I've had roommates before."

\---

"You never told me you had like a fucking  _penthouse_  in the middle of a sixty-acre forest?" Lance sputtered from the car. 

"It's not a penthouse. A penthouse is-"

Lance smacked Lotor blindly with his good hand, "Shh, shh, shh, let me absorb this."

Lotor gave him a look. It was somewhere between a fond smile, and smirk. "I'll get the door."

When they reached the front steps, Lotor paused. " _Dammit_.

"What?"

"Micheal,"

Lance just scoffed, "Oh I got this."

"Uhm..."

"Trust me."

Lotor pushed the door open, and a girl came out of the kitchen and to the door. "Hey, honey," she turned to Lance, "and you are...?"

"Lotor's new boyfriend-"

"What."

"Bye." Lance grinned, waving. Micheal looked from Lance to Lotor, and then back again. 

"You...you son of a-"

"Okay, I'd get my things if I were you," Lance suggested, signaling for Micheal to get it going. All the while, Lotor was standing, looking dumbstruck.

\---

"I'll uhm, get the sheets changed for the guest room, you can just, uh." Lotor gestured at the living room.

"I'll watch T.V." Lance suggested.

"Yeah, that. Do you want something to drink?"

Lance shook his head, "I'd be worried about that suit though." Lance pointed at Lotor's suit. "Also, do you mind if I put on the Autopsy of Jane Doe?"

Lotor's head poked out of the door to his room. "What's that?"

"A movie."

"You know I'm a Coroner, right?"

Lance blinked, "See, I need to know these kinds of things about you."

Lotor shrugged, "Sure, but I'll be commenting about their mistakes the whole time."

"Oh yes, movie commentaries from an official. I'd love that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions? Thoughts?  
> Have a nice day


	8. Chapter 7.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY SON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3,000 some words??  
> Here guys, I know I've been posting every day, but I have this thing I need to disappear for, so he's sort of like...something to make up for it I guess??

_NOT PART OF THIS FIC'S PLOT LINE. BUT i_ _t's baby Blue's B-Day and I couldn't resist I'm sorry._

"Good Morning, Lance." Lotor shook the other man awake. " _Lance_ , wake up."

  
"This is cruel and unusual punishment. I plead the eighth." Lance groaned, burning himself in the sheets a bit more.

  
"Shiro and Keith want me to drop you off at the paintball place." Lotor took the blankets off his roommate. Lance made a keening noise. 

  
"Fine. But, you have to put your hair in Princess Leah buns so that can be the first thing I see in the morning." 

  
Lotor groaned, and pulled two hair ties off his wrist. God knew why people liked the Princess Leah buns. "Done. Now get up."

  
Lance smirked and opened his eyes, he instantly burst out laughing, "Oh my gosh you look so manly."

  
"Yeah, I have lunch outside if you want it."

  
Lance glanced at his bedside clock, 11 am. It was a Friday and Lotor let him sleep in?

  
Lance kicked the sheets off and followed Lotor out. The kitchen already smelled like spices.

  
"Didn't know you could cook," Lance said, a bit surprised.

  
"I can't. I followed instructions." Lotor admitted, awkwardly touching his hair. 

  
"Thanks, what's it for?"

  
"Lance," Lotor sighed, "I know your social security number, what makes you think I wouldn't know your birthday?"

  
"That's..."Lance smiled, "thanks, man."

\---

"We have an odd number," Pidge observed. "There's seven of us, so who's sitting out?"

  
"Oh come on! I want everyone to play!" Lance whined.

  
"Well unless you're going to pick someone up from the street, we won't have eight," Keith muttered. 

  
Lance slapped Keith on the back, "That's a great idea!"

  
"Lance-" Shiro started, figuring out that it wasn't the best idea to drag someone off the street.

  
But Lance wasn't even listening, he was on his phone, calling, "I just hope Lotor's still outside," 

  
"Not  _Lotor,"_

 _"_ Hey I like him, he'd cool." Pidge retorted.

Lotor picked up on the fourth ring, "hey are you free for the next two hours?" Lance asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Would you like the play paintball?"

"I couldn't possibly intrude-"

"Come on Lotor!" Pidge cheered, "we need one more person."

"Please?" Lance put his sweetest voice on the line. 

"I suppose..."

\---

The worker gave them gear and made them wait by the door to the field. Everyone was ready, and Lotor had already lost the Princess Leah buns. But hey, atleast he had them on the whole car ride here. 

"This version of paintball is a little more battle-style. The game is Capture the Flag," To symbolize that, the worker held up two flags, blue, and orange. "Some rules will not fluctuate from normal paintball, don't fucking kill someone. Don't touch another player or their equipment. Don't construct anything that isn't already there. No physical contact. Your team will have a gas and pellet station near your area, behind the main barricade for your team. You can only climb the trees, structures, and bunkers if they have a green, spray-painted mark around them. You are not allowed to have anything that explodes. The last time we had a kid try pyrotechnics on the field, they had to be sent to the ER for a concussion."

Lance elbowed Pidge.

 "Look, I was in my prime. I was 15." They retorted. 

"You guys can pick your teams, tell me when you're done." The worker went off to talk to another one of his co-workers.

"I say we flip a coin." Hunk suggested.

"No! I'm not going to let Lotor and Lance on the same team, they probably came out of their mother's wombs with guns!" Pidge cried. They were  _not_  going to make the teams unfair.

"How about us old-timers against you flock of young geese?" Coran proposed, twirling his mustache.

"Geese? Was that challenge?" Keith raised his brow, mocking.

"That sounds like a plan." Lotor nodded, fixing his mask. Shiro gave him a fist bump. "Old times?"

"Hell yeah."

The respective looks Shiro and Lotor got from Keith and Lance were priceless. 

"Team Blue!" Lance called.

"Team Orange," Shiro said, smirking. 

\---

Lance looked up and didn't see Team Orange anywhere in sight. He ducked behind the bunker. "Okay, here's the plan. Hunk has a machine gun, so he won't be able to move quickly,"

"I'm fine with staying on D. Won't have to move as much." Hunk nodded in agreement. 

"Pidge, you have some experience with paintball, you're on the field."

"I had you and Matt raising me, duh." Pidge rolled their eyes and shouldered the gun. Lance turned to his boyfriend, "Keith," Lance put a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "You have speed, but your aim is...not the best. You'll be our runner, I'll give you cover from-" Lance craned his neck to look at the field. He pointed at a structure made to look like a worn-down church. "There."

The first playing field was set up to look like a graveyard. The plan for the two hours were 6 games. Twenty or fifteen minutes each, varying on the fields they were playing on.  

The referee shouted to the players, "Two minutes till the game starts." 

"What do you think the other team plans on doing?" Hunk asked, starting to load the paintballs in his gun. 

"Shiro's on the machine gun." Keith provided, "Allura had dual-wielded pistols. Coran's going for the rented ones. No idea what Lotor's got."

"I doubt he had a paintball gun in his car," Pidge stated, "Let's just say he has a rented one."

Lance pursed his lips, "I think Lotor and Allura are going to be runners." 

"So. I'm basically screwed?" Hunk stammered, already pale. 

"I got you, buddy," Pidge assured him, patting his arm. 

"One minute! Start loading your guns!" Ref called.

"I'm off guys," Lance said, darting off to the church. 

The whistle blew. 

Getting on the church was hard, it included having to hold his pouch of extra blue paintballs between his teeth, and his rifle under his arm. But once he was there, he took cover behind a large brick cross and laid down. He fixed his scope on and gave the field a quick look through. No shots fired yet. Keith was taking a smart route, and going against the fence. Made sense, now he only had to worry about anyone firing from his left instead of both sides. Hunk and Pidge were stationed behind trees, but still close to the flag. If anyone got close. It would be an ambush. Lance still couldn't see anyone from Team Orange. Except for Shiro, who was around the flag. But trying to shoot Shiro from here would be stupid, the paintball sniper couldn't shoot that far accurately. And shooting would just make noise and give away his position- so Lance was waiting for a time when it was needed. Lance looked over at Keith, who was halfway down the field now. Still no shots. Suddenly, from the left, there was a ruckus. Pidge had started to wander through the graveyard, and intercepted- Coran? And there was Allura, behind the coffin. Lance frowned and shifted so that he could get Coran in his scope. Coran was right in sight, crouched behind a gravestone, but still shooting Pidge. Funny thing, he was wide open for Lance. Lance squinted and leveled the markings in the scope against Coran's chest. The pop of CO2 was satisfying, and the pellet his Coran right where it was supposed to be. 

Lance grinned.

"Nice work m' boy!" Coran smiled, standing up. Lance ducked so Coran couldn't see him on the church. So if Coran and Allura were runners. Lance focused his scope near the Orange Flag. Yup, there, by the rocks was the last member of Team Orange. 

Pidge let out a wail of disappointment. Lance raised his head, and saw Allura, blowing on her gun theatrically.  _What a badass._

Lance contemplated whether he should let Hunk handle Allura by himself. Or whether Lance should let Keith take on Lotor and Shiro. 

"Sorry buddy," Lance sighed, taking his sniper rifle off the rocks. He scaled down the church, the side closest to the fence so he didn't have to deal with the awkward- 'You hit me as I was changing positions,' scenario. He got a bit closer, at least now, Shiro was in hitting range. Lance couldn't see Lotor. It was like he'd evaporated. Keith was scarily close to being noticed. From Lance's angle, he was about 5 yards from the Orange Flag. And from Shiro. 

"I'm out!" Allura called out to the field. 

_Nice goin' Hunk._

Lance waited for Shiro to stop moving so that he could take an accurate hit. Shiro sighed, put the machine gun down and leaned against it. Blue splattered his chest. Keith shot forward and grabbed the flag. The ref blew the whistle, and everyone headed to the center field. Coran, Pidge, Allura, Shiro were splattered in Blue or Orange. Keith and Lance stood, waiting for Hunk and Lotor to make their way to the center field. Surprisingly, they came to the field together, Lotor patting Hunk on the back. Hunk with an orange spot on his chest.

"Lotor would've gotten the flag if the ref didn't blow the whistle." Hunk explained. 

"Well we were faster," Keith shrugged, "in under ten minutes too." 

The ref directed them to the next room. It was like a swamp, with water that came up to the ankles. Lance winced. The field was pretty bare too. Not a lot of cover, and only a few rocks so that they didn't have to step in the water. Lance couldn't snipe. 

They went over to their respective sides. Orange with Orange, Blue with Blue.

"Guys, I can't snipe," Lance announced. "there is a scarce amount of cover, and if we step in the water, it will alert the other team."

"So we'll just have to do this fast," Keith replied. Keith and Pidge shared a look. 

"Keith and Pidge, you guys are on attack. Lance and I will be on the back." Hunk concluded. 

Pidge held up a finger of consideration, "I have no idea what Orange plans on doing. Coran's going to break a hip if he tries jumping rock-to-rock." 

"Shiro's going to stay on defense with that gun," Keith added. 

"That's a really shaky plan guys." Lance grimaced.

"We don't have any other ideas."

"Fill your guns!" The ref called. And soon, the whistle blew. 

The first, terrifying thing that happened was watching Keith and Pidge jump from rock to rock, and teeter dangerously. Lance bit his lip, curling his toes in his shoes, just hoping none of them got hurt. 

"Holy  _shit_ ," Hunk breathed. There was the next terrifying thing, Lance looked up. Shiro and Allura had switched weapons, so there was Shiro, a  _fucking beast-_ bounding from rock to rock with his pistols. Already aiming for Pidge. The last, and most terrifying, was Lotor basically gliding over the rocks, coming closer to Keith. The grin on his face was gruesome, deadly. Keith brought up his standard gun and started shooting rounds by the second. But Lotor was a wraith, dodging them like they were just gnats. But a hopper only held 200 paintballs, and after just 10 seconds, Keith was out of ammo. 

"How unfortunate." Lotor sneered, finally bringing up his gun. Shiro was done with Pidge too, and with just two shots, Lotor got Keith. 

"Lotor, flank!" Shiro cried from the other side of the field. Lotor nodded. 

"Shit." Lance heaved, bringing up his rifle, trying to make an awkward stand as he held up the gun. With no support, his aim was going to be terrible. 

"Lance, get down on the floor, it'll be easier for you." Hunk said, pulling the machine gun up, ready to fire. Lance got down on his stomach and tilted his head to get Lotor in his scope. But the silver haired man was moving too much for Lance to get a clear shot. Then with some godly move, Lotor bounded to one of the walls, flipped over Hunk, and landed perfectly on another rock, and picked up the Blue Flag up with a flourish. 

The ref blew the whistle. "Hey, where'd you learn to do that?" he asked, "this was the fastest game I've seen, two minutes."

"I have a job that has a few requirements," Lotor answered, and his grin was audible in his voice.

"Well, I mean, you guys are going to have to wait for fifteen minutes, we usually let people take 20 minutes for this level."

"You thought the old timers couldn't take a few kids down?" Coran asked, reaching for his mustache, only for it to be blocked by the mask. Lotor and Shiro did some weird handshake sequence, that just earned stares. 

"Better luck next time guys," Allura smiled, setting the machine gun down. Keith huffed, wiping water off his mask. When Lotor hit him, he'd toppled over into the 'swamp'.

"I can't believe this," Keith muttered at Lance.

"Yeah, we've gotta kick their asses." Pidge fumed, "It's not okay that I'm the first one out on this team all the time."

"We've only played two games guys," Hunk reassured them, "We still have four more to go."

"But they beat us in like, two minutes?" Lance protested out loud.

"Sorry guys, maybe next time." Lotor shrugged wistfully. Shiro gave him a slight shove with his shoulder. "Don't tease them."

Keith was flaming. 

\---

Lotor, had never played paintball before, but now it was like he'd been introduced to a new god. They were in the last game, and the games had been close. At the moment, Team Orange was winning by one game.

"We should let them win it." Allura said, "It's Lance's birthday, he'd feel bad if we whooped them again."

See, Team Orange was well rounded; Lotor and Shiro handled Terrain and Darkness, while Allura and Coran were good at the one round where Camo and not tripping traps were required. Team Blue had taken the graveyard and the park settings because of the ample amount of covering it had. But Team Orange was definitely stronger, all their losses had been almost-wins.

"I think we should challenge them," Lotor retorted. Allura shook her head and smiled, "You're so competitive."

The last terrain was a jungle-sort of thing. The field was made to look like they were on the trees.

"Step on the floor, that's an out." The ref announced. Team Orange stood at their side, stretching. They didn't really need a plan, they all knew how they worked. They knew the plan as soon as they saw the field. Lotor knew Coran from Allura. Which was saying something, considering the fact that Allura and Lotor basically grew up together. Lotor and Shiro knew each other from the brawls that Zarkon used to host. Shiro and Lotor used to get paired up. Even if Lotor was Zarkon's son, Lotor usually fit in more with the people who were prisoners, rather than Zarkon's group of people. High aristocrats looking from spires with their heads up their asses.

The whistle blew. Allura tossed Lotor the pistols she had, while Lotor gave her the rental gun. Shiro took Coran's rental gun, and Coran took the machine gun. 

 _Hell to the yes_.

Lotor climbed up one of the artificial trees, "So, to win or not to win, that is the question." He did a quick survey of the field. It was about half an acre like the other fields had been, with the floor painted black. The trees were plastic, a heavy sort of plastic that you'd find on durable things.

"Let's just see how it goes," Allura suggested, already hopping from branch to branch. Lotor glanced at the other team. Pidge was their runner. Lance had set up his sniper gun. Lotor had to admit, wherever Lance got his aim from, it was like Apollo himself or something.

"Hey Allura, mind if I check the man up above?" Lotor asked, jumping from the higher branches down to Allura. Allura glanced at Lance, "Good idea. I got Pidge."

Lotor climbed up the tree again and decided he was going to travel through the canopy, so he'd get cover with the leaves. When he was about halfway down the field, Allura was shot by Lance. Lotor took a breath, now that he knew that he was in Lance's shooting distance, he'd have to be a bit more careful. The trees were a bit harder to scale, it was harder that he had to stay quiet. 

 A few minutes later, he was right under Lance, but the sharpshooter had no idea. 

"Hey Lance," Lotor chuckled. Lance's attention snapped towards Lotor. But Lotor had his pistol right at Lance's abdomen, point blank. "Good sniper skills, but sorry." Just like that, Lance was out. 

 

The game ended with Team Blue winning. So the whole challenge was declared a tie. Somehow Keith found his shit and shot Lotor right after Lance went out. Coran was taken out by Pidge, who, apparently had been jumping from tree to tree for her whole life? Shiro just tripped and fell. 

"Nice game guys." Shiro congratulated everyone as they were taking their gear off. Unfortunately, Lotor was right next to Shiro, so when the larger man took off his paintballing mask, Lotor was sprayed with sweat.

"That's disgusting." Lotor spat, then his grimaced, reaching for the napkins, "I think some went in my mouth."

\---

Lance collapsed on the sofa. "Today's been a long day."

"It's four o'clock." Lotor said, but collapsed right next to him. Allura had called them over to her house for dinner and a movie. 

"I have garlic knots set out, boys, dinner should be done soon." Allura called. Pidge was already in the kitchen, stuffing her face. Lance bolted. 

"What are garlic knots?" Lotor asked, picking one up rectulantly.

Lance's jaw touched his chest, "And you think you're living?! Allura's garlic knots are awesome, not as good as mama's but...they'll do."

Everything mama cooked was amazing, it was always just the right amount of flavor, and the right amount of perfect.

"Thank you for the compliment."

Lotor tore a piece off and took a bite. Shrugging, he left the rest on Shiro's plate and walked over to Allura, checking if she needed any help.

Keith and Shiro came up to Lance and bent down to give him a kiss. "Happy Birthday you nut." Keith whispered against his lips.

"Thanks."

The cake was blue, and looked like the ocean. Pidge had suggested getting a keg stand, but that was shot down pretty fast by Allura, Coran, and Shiro. Lotor had just shrugged and said, "I mean, as long as they have condoms for the things they'll do when they're drunk."

Keith had handed him a CD, that had "Meme Playlist" written in Keith's handwriting.

 (Yes, that was a Dirty Laundry reference)

Shiro's present was wrapped, and it was a collection of Beyonce albums, and some skin care products.

Allura gave him blue cat slippers. Pidge had some weird meme program, but they laughed and gave him a ticket to a Rihanna concert. Hunk, on the other hand, just had a surfboard. Coran gave him this thing called nunvil, and winked. Lotor seemed new to the whole "present game" and apologized, saying that he'd make it up with a flustered expression. 

"Dude, you wore Princess Leah buns and made me breakfast, that's like, the king of presents." 

But Lotor insisted.

They did a Marvel marathon, and fell asleep on the couch. Lance curled up between Shiro and Keith, but with a hand in Lotor's.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I learned about Lance from VLD today  
> -His cannon last name is Meyers  
> -he's the youngest in his direct family
> 
> All the love for Lance!


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short and sweet so you all know that I am capable of giving nice things.   
> (Because you all might think I'm soulless in the rest of the story.)

_Just Lance and Lotor bonding._   
_Keith: ExCuSe me, I am ShOoK_

  
Lance was woken up by barking. It was a rude awaking, yes, but it was an efficient one. Lance pulled on his clothes, wary of his shoulder. He wrinkled his nose, and brought the shirt up to his nose. It smelled like sweat. He needed to get his clothes. Grunting, he stepped out of the guest room, coming his wild bed head with a hand. The corridor was empty, so Lance turned to the stairs, that wound down to the living room and kitchen. Lotor was in a corner, kneeling, filling dog owls that were in the corner of the room. He was already dressed, and it looked liked he has just worked out. Lance looked at the clock that was mounted above the kitchen, and grumbled. It was 9 o'clock on a Sunday. No one should be allowed to be that awake. It was sin.  
Lotor turned, and set the bag of dog food down, "Good morning Lance. You're not allergic to dogs are you?"  
Lance shook his head, "My family had a Maltese. She was great."  
Lotor gave him a look of amusement, "I don't have small dogs, so don't be alarmed if they jump on you."  
"Is that what all the barking was about?"  
Lotor nodded, "I just took my run, and was able to heard them in the backyard. Now they're hungry and ready to play."  
Lance knelt down to help Lotor take the food out to the backyard, "what breeds do you have?"  
"2 Pinschers, they have 3 puppies. A German Shephard, 3 black Labs, and a Rottweiler."  
"That's...a lot."  
"They're great guard dogs, and they love the open field."   
Lance paused, guard dogs? If he didn't know Lotor's job, he would've thought the act was a bit paranoid.  
The backyard was large, and Lotor whistled for the dogs to come over.   
Let's just say Lance was attacked.  
It was just a mess of noses, paws, and tongues. But it was an odd kind of fun, like being tackled by siblings. After a moment, Lotor had managed to drag the ecstatic animals off Lance, and gave him an apologetic look as he scratched the dog's in turn.  
"They're, really cute."  
Lotor laughed, he pointed at his Pinschers. "Aphrodite, and Ares. With their kids, Eros, Adrestia, and Anteros. I thought it was fitting because Eros and Anteros like to be around their mother, while Adrestia is a daddy's girl. Like their Greek counterparts."  
"You're such a geek! No wonder Pidge likes you!" Lance laughed, giving Lotor a friendly punch.  
Lotor just hummed, and pointed at the German Shephard, "Bartholomew Allen III,  my Rottweiler is Sherlock, and my Labs are Harry, Ron and Hermione."  
"Bless your soul."  
"Thank you?"

\---

"Lotor." Lance tried to find the handle to the refrigerator. "Lotor, your fridge doesn't open."  
"It's fingerprint activated."   
"Why the FRICK is your fridge fingerprint activated?"  
"Everything is," Lotor got up from his desk, "I'll have to let you through the house security so I don't have my phone going haywire with alerts saying my house is being invaded." Lotor stood over the kitchen counter, and tapped on it twice. The glass instantly became a touch screen, with purple words and code all over it.   
Lance breathed, "Woah."  
"Say something Lance, the computer will register your voice so you won't be registered as an imposter."  
Lance blinked, "What should I say?"  
 _Voice stored. Would you like to name this voice_?   
Lotor swiped the keyboard over to Lance, who casually typed in his name. "Deez Nuts."  
 _Confirm, your name is Deez Nuts._  
Lance almost choked on laughter.   
Lotor sighed, and cleared the name, typing in, "Lance McClain."  
(I KNOW IN VLD LANCE'S NAME IS MEYERS, BUT MCCLAIN SOUNDS SO MUCH BETTER.)  
 _Confirm, your name is Lance McClain._  
Lotor hit the yes button, and the room turned black.  
 _Preparing body scan for Lance McClain.  
Process complete. Please place your hand in the glowing box._  
A glowing square appeared on the countertop, and Lance out his right hand in it.  
 _Scan complete_  
"All done." Lotor announced.   
"That's pretty sick dude."   
"It's precautions. Now try the fridge."  
All Lance had to do was put a hand on the door, and it opened right up.  
"But I don't understand why the Fridge has security, is like, the steak going to grow arms and legs and attack?"  
"See those are the things that keep me awake at night, so I just decided to be safe."  
"Are you serious?"  
"No."  
"Also, I'm going to need clothes-"  
Lotor cut him off, "I put them in your closet upstairs."  
Lance recovered, "Also, my job I need my c-"  
"Your car is in the garage, the keys are by the door."  
'Cool' was the only response Lance could muster.  
Lotor leaned on his hip, and counted the rest off on his hand, "Your books, comics, merchandise and video games are in the storage room. It's right outside your room, and your bike is in the second garage. Hockey mask and skates are in the bunker. Your assorted swim supplies are near the pool. Posters are set beside your bed, and your toothbrush and toiletries are in the bathroom. That about covers it?"  
Lance's eyes seemed to be pools. His jaw was unhinged, and he looked shook. "When did this happen?"  
"Two in the morning."  
"Do you get any sleep?"  
"Yeah, I just have to knock myself out first. Anyway, used the time to gather your stuff."  
Lance just stood, still absorbing everything.   
"Your phone is on a private server so that you can't be traced by anyone. Including me-"  
"Wait, wait, doesn't this all seem...a bit too much?"  
"I didn't take your condoms and lube, so I don't think I did that much of a raid." Lotor laughed at his own joke, but then he turned serious, "Look, there are going to be people after you because of me, and I don't want you getting hurt again. This is just me doing it out of pure curtesy."  
"You don't watch me sleep, do you?"  
"Not particularly interested in that mode. Lance, I know you can handle yourself, but...I just get worried."  
"You're starting to sound like Shiro. Geez. Stop spending too much time with him." Lance sighed, a smile on his lips. "I really appreciate that Lotor. It's nice to know someone's looking out for you."  
"Of Course, what kind of friend would I be?"


	10. Chapter 9

Zakon's office was on the last floor of a skyscraper so that when the sun hit the buildings by the office just right, the windows reflected light straight into the office. Zarkon's phone beeped. Zarkon turned to his phone, and picked it up. It was Haxus, and he seemed to be excited.

"Sir, we have a development. May I talk to you on the private line?"

Zarkon's interest was piqued, he pressed a button on the phone, and leaned back in his chair. 

"Sir, do you hear me?"

"Speak, Haxus."

"Haggar figured out why our second experiment worked. We are ready to continue the process with newer subjects."

A smile touched Zarkon's lips, "That is news indeed. We can finally take our turn in this game of chess."

Zarkon saw the light fade away from the buildings. Lotor didn't stand a chance anymore. "Bring subject K-7 so I can speak to him."

"Sir...he's in the arena."

"Then pull him out. I want to see him spotless. Graft skin onto that left arm of his. Fix him up. He needs to look just like his original."

"Vrepit Sa."

(side note: isn't vrepit sa just dicks out for Zarkon?)

\---

His arms were still shackled to the walls, and there was a pounding in his head. Kuro groaned, pulling at his hair. It'd grown a bit, now it curled at his ears, and the shock of white had turned into a streak. He flexed his bionic arms, cringing at how they creaked. It wasn't that he asked to be this way, he never asked to sleep on a cold bed, to be taken out of his cell every so often to fight for his skin or be prodded by Druids. He didn't ask for the nightmares, the memories that he had to dissect to figure out which ones he owned and which ones were false. 

There was a knock on the iron poles, and the rattling of keys. Kuro looked up. A guard was in his cell. 

"What do you want?"

"We're going to have to fix you up."

Kuro jumped away, straining the chains. The last time he was 'fixed up' he lost two arms. Never again. "No, get out."

"There isn't much of an option."

Kuro pulled at the heavy chains, snarling. The guard sighed, and looked at his companion, "take him out."

The Guard's companion raised a heavy gun and aimed it at Kuro. 

The shot sent Kuro to the ground, crumpled and defenseless. But he could still see. It was just a paralysis agent. He was dragged out, across the arena, and toward the seats. The seats were empty at the moment, a rare sight, for they were usually packed with bloodthirsty bastards waiting for someone to be ripped apart. But he was dragged, sand scraping against his thin clothing until he was thrown onto a gurney. 

"Graft his left arm, we want him looking like the original."

The druid's voice was muffled by his mask, but Kuro heard him nonetheless, "Take him to the chamber, we'll need to put back his memories."

Lights passed his vision until everything turned deep purple. Lobes were attached to his body, and fear gripped him like a vice.

"This is going to hurt,"

The shock was an overwhelming sensation, volts zapped directly into his cranium. Producing white, hot, pain. 

Kuro screamed.

\---

Zarkon settled in the spacious room, sitting on the chair carved from amethyst. "Bring him out."

The prisoner walked forward in shaky steps and crumpled down to kneel.

Zarkon nodded, "He looks fine. Now, for the real test. Who are you?"

Kuro licked his lips, and croaked his answer. "I am Takashi Shirogane."

Zarkon clucked, "No, you are posting as Takashi Shirogane. Who are you?"

Kuro winced, head slowly making out the haze. "Test subject K-7. Kuro, posing as Takashi Shirogane."

"Good, now, where do you live?"

"In an apartment. In Doom City." Kuro closed his eyes, trying to remember, "District 7, building Kerberos. I live with..." Kuro paused, "I live with..."

"Who do you live with?" Zarkon asked, looking at the Head Druid in disappointment and warning. The Druid held up a hand and pointed at Kuro. "He'll remember." Then he sent a shock of pain through the collar. 

Kuro gasped, and lurched forward, head on the floor. Who did he live with? Who...he saw a face. "Kogane...Kogane Keith."

"Close enough," Zarkon shrugged, he stepped down from his throne. "What is going to be your explanation for when you go to him? Why have you been missing for three days Shiro?"

"I...had to help someone. I had to help someone...someone..." Millions of names without faces flooded his mind, and with a frenzy, he picked one, "Matt Holt."

"Good." Zarkon got down on a knee in front of Kuro, and grabbed his chin, making him look at Zarkon's cold gray eyes. "and who do you serve?"

Kuro's eyes flickered from pure yellow to normal. "Zarkon," he whispered.

Zarkon's grip tightened, "Who. Do. You. Serve?"

"Emperor Zarkon," Kuro said, louder now so that everyone in the room could hear.

Zarkon smirked, and let go of Kuro. Head now dangling, panting. 

"Vrepit Sa."

"Vrepit Sa." The room echoed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments or suggestions?


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 in a day!

Lance set his bag on the floor and pulled off his shirt. It was an odd feeling, to be in Altea again. Loud music, dim lights. Lance swung around the pole set on stage to get the feeling back in his system.

"Hey, is your arm all good?" Hunk asked from below the stage. Lance nodded, showing off with a maneuver.

"There's literally a line of people waiting for you, everyone wants to know if you're okay," Pidge said, leaning on the edge of the stage. Towel over their shoulder.

"Aww, people care about me, that's cute."

Pidge snorted, "Cute."

Allura came up to him from behind, "Lance, I don't want you on stage today. You'll take back room, Keith and the girls will take the stage."

Lance frowned, but shrugged anyway, gathering his stuff and heading to his blue room.

\---

"Someone wants to see you, Shiro," Carly announced, leaning against the doorframe of the Black room. "He even paid extra."

Shiro stood up, slightly confused. "Just to meet me?"

"Yeah, he said he doesn't want any services." Carly glanced at her nails, "he's kinda cute though, but he almost jumped out of his skin when I touched him."

"Send him in, I guess."

Carly leaned back and beckoned for someone to come over. The figure thanked Carly, and entered the room, closing the door behind him. The figure was in a dark suit, and a coat that touched the floor, the purple fedora shadowing his face. He looked up and took off the hat. He had chestnut hair and looked just like Pidge.

Shiro sucked in a breath, "Matt?"

"Hey."

Shiro could feel tears in the corner of his eyes as he embraced his friend. "You're back."

"Yeah," Matt breathed into Shiro's shoulder. Matt closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, his gut dropping for what he had to do.

They just stood there, making sure the other was real. Until Matt took a step back. "I can't stay long Shiro. There are people chasing me, and they might get to you soon."

"Matt, you're not in trouble, are you?"

Matt sighed, and played with the fedora awkwardly, "Have you heard of the Galra Mafia?"

Shiro nodded, and said frankly, "I was captured by them for a period of time,"

Matt's eyes widened, "Shiro, god...is that what happened to your arm?"

Shiro glanced down at his right hand, metal and synthetic material. "Yes. What about them?"

"They have this experiment going on. I wanted to tell Pidge, but she'll get hurt- so I didn't know who else to turn to-" Matt ran a hand through his hair, "and now I've gotten you in trouble-"

Shiro put two steadying hands on Matt's shoulders, "Don't be sorry. The only reason I'd be mad right now, is why not before?"

"You don't get it Shiro-" A tear ran down Matt's face, "you don't know what they can do. What they can make you do-" The watch on Matt's wrist beeped. "Listen, Shiro, they're going to figure out I left soon. I'll meet you at the docks, 7 o'clock." Matt headed for the door, putting his hat back on. But he paused, and turned back, "Please, don't tell Pidge."

"You got it. Stay safe, Matt."

\---

Matt dialed a number as he exited the club.

"Did you do it?" Haxus asked, sounding bored.

"Yes." Matt grit his teeth, and faced the wind.

"Your family will stay unharmed."

"And Shiro?"

Haxus chuckled, "Trust me when I say, you'll be seeing more of him. Now, get in the car."

Just as Haxus said that, blue Porsche stopped in front of Matt. Matt paused, and walked away from the car, passing it.

"Don't get any ideas, kid." The line switching and a sweet voice came over the line.

"Samuel Holt! Don't you dare eat out of that peanut butter jar!" His mom reprimanded.

"Sorry sweetie," Sam Holt laughed, "I just don't want Pidge raiding the new jar when they come home."

"You're not 12 Sam."

Matt turned sharply on his heel, and got in the car.

"Good boy." Haxus laughed.

\---

"Hello darling," Lance cooed at the woman who walked through his door. "What would you like today?"

The woman blushed, and sat down on a chair. Lance slid in next to her and draped an arm on her shoulder.

"I- I just wanted to know if you were okay?" She stuttered, turning even more red than before. Lance gave her a heartbreaking grin, "Yes, baby. Thanks for caring." Lance swept his hands over her cheeks. She was pretty cute, and hey, he was just doing his job.

"Oh-uhm." She shuddered.

"Yes?"

Her tone changed instantly, her lips drawing a flat line. "You're really gullible."

"What?"

There was a knife at his neck and a wicked grin on the woman's face. "Name's Azula darling. Azula Iglehart and your boyfriend killed my father."

Lance paled, what was she even talking about? Then he remembered Lotor's request from last week.

Know anything on a Ramsey Iglehart?

"He's not my boyfriend!" Lance stuttered, mind racing, trying to think of a solution.

"Well you two seemed like chums on Sunday, so I hope your death hurts him." She reared.

Then, in what seemed like a heartbeat, the door was thrown open, and someone shot Azula in the chest. Blood arced, and Lance let out a bloodcurdling scream, blood landing on his bare chest.

Lotor, heaved, like he'd just run miles, and stepped toward Azula, sprawled on the couch, knife in hand, but eyes still full of fiery hate. "You're going to burn in hell!" She screamed.

"Oh shut up, make your last words something memorable," Lotor huffed, kneeling down before her. "You have about 4 minutes, if I'm right, I hit your aorta."

Azula's eyes didn't give up the hate, even as she spasmed on the floor.

"C-call 911!" Lance screamed, pale now. "Oh god, she's bleeding-she's" Lance clamped a hand over his mouth, shaking, tears streaming from his face. Lotor looked at him with the calmest eyes and told him to shut the door. Lance nodded, still shaking. He somehow got up to his feet and closed the door, but it was all a hectic blur. He kneeled against Azula again, taking her head in his lap. "Lotor! Do something! You can help-"

But Lotor's face was still, and he was just listening, listening to Azula spout wretched things about how he shouldn't live, how he was Satan himself.

"Shh, you're almost done. What are your last words?" Lotor murmured, brushing hair out of Azula's eyes, as she started to dim out.

"Tomorrow, at sunrise, I shall no longer be here."

" Nostradamus, beautiful."

She went limp. Lance was twitching, eyes red, hands over his mouth. Lotor stood up, "Do you have any bleach?"

"Why didn't you call 911?!" Lance screamed, letting out a torrent of emotions. "She didn't have to-"

"They wouldn't be able to save her, the slug would've been too deep. Second, I don't want to get arrested." Lotor glanced at Lance, who was shaking like a leaf in a storm. He sighed, Lance wasn't going to be safe anymore.

\---

7\. Right on the dot. But why wasn't Matt here?

Shiro looked around the Port. Deciding that his friend was just running late, he leaned against his car, waiting.

"Takashi Shirogane?" A man came out of the shadows of the port. "Remember an old face?"

Shiro jumped into a defensive position, "Haxus."

"Suprise," Came a voice behind Shiro. Shiro whirled around to see-himself. Then came the sweet smell of chloroform.

 


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short. Sorry.

"There's a dead body in the blue room," Lotor whispered.

Allura jolted, and turned to him, with a look that said, ' _A fucking what?'_

"Yeah, someone tried attacking Lance, I came in the nick of time-Do you have bleach?"

Allura pressed her fingers against her temples, "If it's for you to drink, then yes."

"Very funny. You need an academy award for that one."

Allura took a deep breath, and nodded towards a door, "Janitor's closet."

"Also, I need to go down to my car and get a body bag. Take care of Lance for me, he might be going in shock."

"HE-" Allura bolted down the corridor, down to the blue room, she turned when she was at the door, "Get Keith off stage! Say it's urgent!"

Lotor sighed, he didn't have time to deal with the emotional side of this situation if they wanted to get out of this- But Lance. Lotor sped down the hallway and turned the corner to make it into the wings. A girl was standing there, in costume, on her phone. 

"Get Keith off the stage, it's urgent."

She looked at Lotor and rolled her eyes, "What, a crush?"

Lotor facepalmed, "Lance's going into shock, and I think Keith would be able to calm him down,"

The girl's eyes went wide, she set down her phone, and put her gum in Lotor's hands, "I'm on your case."

Lotor eyed the chewed gum warily and looked around for a bin. 

"Where is he?" Keith demanded, shaking Lotor out of his stupor.

Lotor just glanced up, "Blue room. I need to go."

Keith growled and shoved past Lotor, running. 

Keith contemplating telling Shiro about it, but that might waste time. Lance was on his back, on the floor, Allura elevating his legs. 

"His breathing's pretty weak, and his pulse is dropping." Allura informed, "We might have to give him CPR."

"Let's keep him warm for now," Keith stood up, and got clothes out of Lance's closet, all the while, Allura was calling Lance. 

_stay with me, Lance._

_stay with me,_

Lotor burst through the room, a black bag over his shoulder, and a first aid kit in hand. He glanced at Lance, then pursing his lips, he said, "Call 911."

Keith blanched, "I thought you already  _called_  911!" Allura handed Keith the phone, and gave him an expectant look. Lotor was already moving the body.

" _911 what's your emergency?"_

"My name is Keith- I'm at the Blue room in the Altea club, my friend has gone in shock-We've put him on the floor and elevated his legs. But-but he's not breathing well,"

" _Okay, start giving his CPR, the paramedics are on their way,"_

 _"_ Can you stay on the line?"

" _Yes."_

_\---_

_"_ It hasn't even been three days and Lance is in the ER again!" 

"I didn't ask for this to happen!"

"Yeah, because I did."

"Did you call Shiro,"

Keith folded his arms stubbornly, "I did, but it's going to voicemail."

"I care about him too, Keith." Lotor said softly, taking a seat next to the younger man.

"No you don't, Lance was going in shock and all you cared about was your stupid-" Keith caught himself.

"You know how it would've looked like? What would it have done to Altea?"

"I don't  _care_  about Altea, I care about  _Lance!"_

"Will you two shut up?" Allura snapped, she looked completely distraught. Pacing in the waiting area, playing with her hair. Coran was still at Altea, making sure none of the other girls caught wind about it. The Ambulance had come through the back door and carried Lance out. By then, Lotor had already stored the body away and cleaned the floor.

"Lance will be in danger if he stays in Altea," she muttered, looking at Lotor in the eye. Lotor nodded.

 Keith stood, "Woah, listen, he's in Altea so he can get money for his last year of college- you can't just-" 

Lotor kept his eyes on Allura, "I've seen him shoot, he just has to take my offer," 

She nodded, "Unless he gets work somewhere else-"

"What's going on?" Keith asked, looking from Allura to Lotor.

"We'll ask him when he's better."

"That might take just a few hours or it may take the week."

"Hopefully a few hours," Allura said, trying a smile. 

 

\---

But it took a day. And as soon as everyone was sure Lance was okay, they'd realized.

_Where's Shiro?_

"We need to file a missings report!" Pidge cried.

 Lotor disagreed, "He's not missing unless he's gone 48 hours."

"It's not like Shiro to go like that," Keith said.

Lance blinked, "When did this all happen?!" 

"Get some rest, Lance," Hunk pushed his friend back down on the couch. They were at Allura's.

"I still can't reach him," Allura sighed, coming back in from her porch.

"Noodles anyone?" Coran asked, holding bags of takeout. 

"I'm starving," 

"Thanks Coran."

Lance and Keith denied, but Keith forced food down Lance's gullet. They were all just scared. No one really knew what was going on, they were in the dark. About two hours of silence and comforting, they parted. 

"Not eating won't make him come back Keith," Lance murmured, later that day. He'd decided to stay at Keith and Shiro's.

"I know," Keith sighed, climbing next to Lance on the couch. Lance put an arm around him, and set his head on Keith's shoulder. "He'll be back."

\---

"Transfer the memories so that we're up to date." The Head Druid commanded. Plastic probes were stuck onto Shiro's head. 

"Ready. Begin."

It was like something was reaching in his mind, and pulling his very existence out. Shiro screamed, but with his voice, came another. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all think is going to happen?  
> (Just curious)


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I know the personality of my Lotor isn't the same as Voltron Lotor, but...I didn't know his personality when I started working on this?? But there's still hope that Lotor has a soft spot??

"Lance," Lotor said, "I have a proposition for you,"

Lance closed the door of the bedroom and decided not to question how Lotor was in Shiro's living room right now.

"You can't go back to Altea, it's simply too dangerous." 

Lance looked away, "But-"

"I know you need the job, but have you ever considered being...a hitman?"

Lance turned to Lotor, almost snapping his neck, "What?"

"Like me, we could work together-"

"Like kill people for money?"

Lotor paused, "well, yes,"

"Then  _no,_ Lotor, I'm not you. I wouldn't be able to handle it-"

Without thought, the words came out of Lotor's mouth, "You obviously thought you could." 

Lance furrowed his brows, and took a seat, opposite Lotor. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Lotor rubbed the top of his lip, thinking of a way to explain this, "Lance, I know you tried to join the Navy. But for some reason, you backed out,"

"Yes, I backed out because I knew I couldn't handle it."

"But at one point you did."

Lance picked at his jeans, "Something happened...my family wouldn't let me go."

Lotor noticed the subtle change in Lance's expression and decided not to press. "Think about it, Lance." He took the holster with the gun off his waist and set it on the table in front of Lance. "You'd be a great Marksman."

Lotor headed for the door, "I'll be back with Dinner. You two take some rest. After all that work you probably need it."

Lance looked up, red with embarrassment, "What?"

"I could hear you two while I was walking down the hallway, try to keep it down."

"O-oh-"

Lotor smirked, "Bye Lance."

\---

Kuro woke up, he was in a car, by the looks of it...it was his car. He looked around, and it looked like he was in a port where he'd been attacked. There was a sharp stab in his head, where he'd attacked?

There was a pile of folded clothes by his feet, and he was in nothing but jeans. He reached over and winced at the pain in his left hand. His head immediately turned to check his left hand. There was  _skin_ , not metal. He held up his right hand and frowned when he saw that it was still metal. Well, one was better than nothing. A buzz in his pocket startled him, and he hit his head on the roof of the car. He grunted and picked it up. It didn't react to his right hand, so he switched it to his left. When the phone responded to his thumb, he was flooded with happiness, it was real skin!

"Hello?" He croaked.

"Oh my god, Shiro! Where the fuck are you?" A voice asked. 

"At...at the port. I'll be there in a few minutes." Kuro answered, clutching his head, trying to get the pounding out of his head. 

"I was so worried- Lance! Lance-" The line went off. Kuro leaned against the cool glass of the window. All he could do right now was breathe, just slowly. 

"Testing, test subject K-7, do you copy?" Came the machine in his ear.

"K-7 here, I copy. Why does my head hurt?"

"Don't worry about it, just a few minor adjustments, take an Advil and you'll be fine," Thorin told him, brushing the subject off. "You know why you're there. Bring us Lotor."

"I don't know how," Kuro admitted, reaching for his shirt. 

"We'll be here, Kuro. We can see what you see, we can hear what you hear. We will lead you when the time comes, Kuro. Just blend in with them. Go home K-7, take some time to yourself."

Kuro got out of the car and looked up. The sky was so breathtakingly blue. He turned in a slow circle. The sound of gulls, waves, and people moving cargo. He was  _outside_ , not in a cell. Not in the sandy rings.

"Sir, are you okay?" A man asked, walking over to Kuro. Kuro turned and gave him a smile. The man took a step back and blinked. "Sir?"

Kuro took his hand, and shook it, "I'm Takashi Shirogane, can you help me find the Kerberos building? I'm lost, and can't seem to remember my way home."

"Okay," The man started giving his directions. But Kuro wasn't listening. He was called  _sir_ , and he wasn't shoved, beaten, or reprimanded. It was like...like winning against a large opponent. But so much better. It was warmer.

Kuro gave the man a hug, and thanked him, getting in the car, and turning the engine. 

It was a five-minute drive to the building, Shiro's memories were kicking in his mind. Everything was running smoothly. He dug the keys out of his pockets and put the key in the lock. but before he could even turn the handle, the door swung inward, and Kuro was jumped. He almost threw the man off of him. But now he was being kissed, and he could taste something salty drip down into the kiss. Tears. Why was he crying? Why was Keith crying for him? No. Shiro, he was crying for Shiro. But why was Kuro being kissed, and what was he supposed to do about it? Kiss back? Set the other man down? Wait?

But the decision was made, when Keith hugged him, burying his head in Kuro's shoulder. "Don't you go off like that goddammit!"

"Shiro, you almost gave us a heart attack!" Lance cried, standing a few steps away. Kuro blinked in confusion, if Lance, Keith, and Shiro were together, why was there a sense of distance? Kuro held out a hand, motioning for Lance to come forward. Lance immediately shot into Kuro's arms, almost making him tip backward. Kuro formulated his words, "It was only two days, you could've called."

Keith slammed a fist against Kuro's chest, "We did, idiot. You didn't answer."

Kuro didn't know what to say, "Phone must've lost signal."

"That better be the case."

\---

At about six o'clock, the door opened again, with a tall, stately man with white hair as the visitor. Many other people had come in, Allura, Coran, followed closely by Hunk and Pidge. They'd all triggered warm memories from Shiro. But when the new man appeared, all Kuro could remember were dark prisons. And one particular memory seemed to jump out, the man, defenseless against, Thoroc, who was beating him senseless. Kuro's interest piqued. Lotor. He looked nothing like his father. His mother's identity was kept secret. Most believed it was Haggar. 

"I see Shiro's back." Lotor dismissed the news, and turned to the rest, "I've brought dinner, is anyone allergic to shellfish?"

Pidge's hand went up. Lotor gave her a bag, "It's honey barbequed chicken. Is that alright?"

Pidge shrugged but reached for the bag anyway. Lotor held it away, "Would you prefer Alfredo chicken?"

"Oh yes!"

"There." Lotor handed her a separate parcel, a hint of a smile touching his lips. Lotor turned, and his eyes met Kuro's. They paused for a second but then moved to Keith, who looked slightly unnerved.

Lotor raised a brow, "I'm a nice person, you know."

Kuro's earpiece came to life, "That's Lotor. We told you what to do."

Kuro stood up, and held out his hand to Lotor. Lotor simply handed Kuro a bag, and gave him an expectant look, "Have something to talk about?" he asked, his voice a whisper.

"Yes. I found something."

"Tomorrow," Lotor suggested. "You'd like some time with your significant others." He gestured towards Lance and Keith, playing a food game of sorts. Hosted by Hunk. Kuro turned to Lotor. "It's urgent."

Lotor set the bags down, and Kuro gestured towards the kitchen. "It's about the Glara Mafia."

"What about them?"

"They have experiments in progress. Clones. Do you know what this could do to Doom City?"

Lotor nodded, a hand on his chin, "They could put spies anywhere they wished. This matter doesn't only concern Doom City, this could hurt the whole country if Zarkon's able to get political power."

Kuro nodded, "And with the upcoming election? It could cause havoc between the districts."

Lotor's eyes met Kuro's. "Shiro. We need to keep this between us, the others  _cannot_  know."

"I agree with you completely."

Lotor looked taken aback, "Your sentence formation has changed, am I influencing you?" he laughed lightly.

"Fool!" The voice in his head cried. This time it wasn't Thoric. "You are no longer with the Gala, you must change your speech patterns to match Shiro's"

Kuro rubbed his head, trying to go for looking sheepish, "That would be awkward,"

"Certainly," Lotor replied.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER FOR SEASON 3
> 
>  
> 
> I have watched Season 3, and I was so excited that Kuro became cannon!! Even the name is pretty close! But that leaves the question unanswered, WHERE IS SHIROOO?? What do you guys think happened to Shiro? -Noot


	14. Chapter 13

**_One week later..._ **

"Lance, visual?" Lotor asked, brushing past the bustle of people. 

"You look clear," Lance replied. "I'm at your three o' clock, will keep pursuit on the second Mark."

"Sounds good, lead him to a corner, and take him out."

"Wait- take him out?"

Lotor gave a lady an apologetic look as he shoved past her to keep up with his mark, the redheaded man. "Yes, kill him."

"Lotor-"

"Do you have a gun? Think of it as paintball,"

"That's the  _worst_  advice you could give me!" Lance cried.

"I'm sorry Lance, that's what I was told when I was first handed a gun."

Lance huffed, feeling the weight of the gun against his thigh. His mark, an old man, rounded a corner and walked down the alley to a door. Lance's hand brushed against the gun but seized. He wasn't ready for that.

"Lance, change of plans, get out of there." Lotor hissed over the line. "Go for a sniper position." Lance heard a cackle in the background. 

Lance glanced at the man, and turned around, walking fast to the closest building. "What happened?"

Lance could hear Lotor grit his teeth, "Ambush." There was a bodily whack, and the line died. Lance took the stairs by two, racing for the top of the building. It was a five story building,  and Lance was panting. The rooftop was a spacious space, but it wasn't where he'd set up his sniping equipment. And the building next to him was about two stories taller. Goddammit, he'd need to climb back down- or...

He pulled off the blazer that Lotor had lent him, and threw it on the floor. Taking a few steps back, he took a running jump for the taller building's window. He grunted, his shoulder was still a little sore, but this wasn't time to bother about that. He pulled himself up and launched for the next window. Nice job, this is what he spent his years learning parkour for. He crawled up to the roof, just in time to hear a gunshot. His head whipped around to the direction of the shot. He ran, jumping over gaps, eyes seeing his sniping equipment laid idly on, he skidded to a halt, and dropped to the ground, fixing his scope. Another shot ripped the air, and there were a few screams from down below.

\---

"Alright guys, what's going on?" Lotor asked, holding his hands up. The redheaded man grinned, fixing his collar. Lotor saw some familiar faces close in on him. 

"The boy just got backstabbed by daddy," The man fixed his collar, and nodded to someone with a large black duffel. "Please, don't take this personally, it's just that...I don't like your father, but I can't beat him up, can I?"

"So...beating me would make you feel better?" Lotor chuckled, hand moving to his ear to give Lance a message.

"See, your dad gave me permission, so yes."

"Lance, get out of there. Go for a sniper position."

The man let out a cackle. "Calling your friend for help?"

"What happened?" Lance asked.

Lotor took a breath, "Ambush."

Then someone kneed him in the chest. His head was slammed into the gravel, and his ear was ringing in pain. The man with the duffel bag opened it up, and let metal poles and handguns spill onto the ground.

"What? No snide remark?" The redhead asked, bending down to face Lotor. 

"I should've seen this coming."

The redhead dug his hands in his khakis, "You should've." he turned to his men, "Make him remember it. Don't kill him though."

"Did you know, you could beat me with oranges, and they wouldn't leave bruises?" Lotor informed him, grinning. 

"There's my snide remark." The man sneered, taking a step toward Lotor. He snapped his fingers and gestured for his men to hold Lotor down. The redhead picked up a metal pole, "My name's Alex, remember that when you're screaming." 

The pole connected with Lotor's gut so many times he lost count after 23, and Alex was screaming in joy the whole time. 

"Fun times, take him," Alex said, fixing his composure, smoothing his hair. 

Someone picked up a gun, and as they came closer to Lotor, Lotor remembered him. A member of the Galra Mafia, just a soldier. The soldier laughed, and fired a testing shot into the air, there was the sound of unbeknownst screeches from a few citizens. Lotor grit his teeth and weighed his options. Trying to get away seemed like a good idea. 

He flipped around, trying to ignore the pain, and brought a knee to one of the men holding him down. A turn, and a knife hand to another. A snap to the Soldier's wrist making him drop the gun, dodge a wild hammer fist. Duck for the roundhouse from another man holding him down. Dropkick the other. swipe the gun off the ground, a bullet to the head to an approached thug. Earn a few bashes on his back. Stagger. Evade a knife. Accidently forget to evade incoming knife whilst taking out someone. Get shanked in the arm, scream. Yank the knife out, and stab the man in the eye. Reel, use the gun to backhand someone else, elude pole. 

He was about to dropkick some jerk in the face, when there was a shot that sang through the air, and took care of it for him. Lotor glanced up at a rooftop opposite the alley and saw the sun glint of Lance's scope. He smiled, albeit a woeful one. He grunted, clutching his arm, and trudged across the street, still hearing shots, and pain-filled screams. But he was used to it. The noise died when he entered the building, or maybe he was just losing his senses because of blood loss. There was a patter of feet hurrying down the steps, and he collided into Lance on the third floor.

He managed to cough out a "Nice job back there," before he slumped onto Lance, trying to bite back the pain in his torso. 

"Okay buddy, I got you," Lance whispered, digging through Lotor's pockets for the keys to the car. "Let's go home."

\---

Lotor was in front of a mirror, grunting at the pain in his arm as he tried to wipe his cuts with rubbing alcohol and then bandage them. Lance came in the bathroom, with more bandages, ice, and cotton balls. Lance was helping Lotor with his back, when he asked, "I'm surprised you aren't screaming, like, this looks bad."

"I'm drowning out the pain by playing Nirvana's  _Bleach_  on high volume."

Lotor thought Lance would find it funny, but instead, he was quiet.

Lotor sighed, setting down bandages, and turning around to Lance, "I'm sorry you had to do that out there. It was really last minute and you weren't even prepared."

Lance just shrugged, looking away, "Hey, I had to do it, you might've died-"

Lance left the words unsaid,  _But I had to kill so many others for it._

Lotor put a hand on Lance's shoulder and pulled him in for a hug. "Take some type of sleeping draft before you sleep. If you wake up, wake me up too. You don't have to go through it alone."

_Because it's terrifying when you do._

Lance nodded, mute against Lotor.

"You did a brave thing there Lance. But I'm going to give it to you clean, you're going to hate yourself for the rest of your life, because you'll see those people every time you sleep."

Lance finally returned the embrace, and he started to sob. Lotor patted him on the back. The emotional pain was much worse than anything physical.

 

 


	15. Chapter 14

Lotor was trying to keep himself as immobile as possible because everything hurt.  Lance seemed like he was mimicking Lotor's ritual of immobility. They were on the couch, huddled close together eyes staring blankly at the television like brain warped toddlers. Occasionally, Lance would switch the movie, deciding that the current one was too boring, or just flip through Netflix trying to find something to indulge on. That was how the past four hours had been, a dull throb in Lotor's body, but a warmth from Lance. 

His phone rang at 7. Lotor groaned, and reached out to pick it up and look at the number. It was the Lieutenant of the DCPD. pressed the green button. "Hello Mr. Gordon, how's everything at the station?"

"Goddammit, Prins, how has no one informed you? We have a  _mass_  of dead bodies, Ringer street, it seems like a sniper, be there in 20 or I'll be making sure you don't get all of your paycheck."

Lotor winced. Ringer street, where he'd gotten beat up about 12 hours ago. He should check it out. He shifted in his seat, "Got it, boss."

Lance tapped on his shoulder, and Lotor turned. "I want to come too," He whispered.

Lotor frowned and shook his head. Lance gave Lotor a dead stare, and shook his head, "Let me change that, I'm coming, so make it work."

Lotor huffed in exhaustion, "Boss?"

"What, Prins?"

"I have a diener that I'd like to bring too."

"What the fuck is a  _diener?_ "

"Autopsy assistant."

There was a grumble from the Lieutenant, and then a noise of okay.

Lotor ended the call, and grunted as he got up, "Get ready, we have 15 minutes."

Lance shot up, and helped Lotor pull on a shirt, "I thought he said 20?"

"He meant 20 minutes ago, last week," Lotor grunted, picking the keys off the peg. 

"You know, this is a bad idea for you in your current state-" 

Lotor shrugged Lance off and headed for the car. 

 

\---

"So, what are we at?" Lotor asked, hauling his tools from the back of his car. Lance followed him close behind. 

"Woah, Prins, what's that?" An officer, Margret Fletcher asked, pointing at her own lip. Lotor reached for his own and found a cut that was still bleeding. 

Lotor frowned, "Uhm-"

"Love bite," Lance laughed, jutting into the conversation, and taking the bag of Lotor's tools into his own hands. 

" _Lotor!"_  Margret cried, aghast, and gave him a slight shove. Lotor just gave her an awkward smile, and headed for the yellow caution tapes. He leaned towards Lance, "Now, this might make you feel like you want to quit, but-"

Lance shook his head, "No, I should take this."

Lotor stopped pressing the matter. Confused,  _why was he trying to put up a front? He was just going to hurt himself._

Officer Dazai gave him a wave, and Lotor walked over, biting his lip in pain. He was still sore everywhere, and he was pretty sure that there was some internal bruising. 

"Sniper from over there-" he pointed at the building Lance had been. He moved his had to the seven bodies on the floor, "Shot these assholes."

Lance looked over to the bodies, "Just looks like a regular sniper, what's so special?"

"We don't get snipers in Doom City. Doom City doesn't have snipers, that's what my concern is." The Lieutenant snapped, he turned, to look Lotor in the eye. "Now you give me a time of death for these men, and give me their bullets, ASAP." The man made a few gestures for the other officers to help Lotor get the bodies in the truck. 

Lotor glanced at Lance, "Hey, it's your first time on the job, you'll get used to it."

"Hey Lieutenant?" An officer asked, holding something black, "Found this blazer by the sniper's nest, I need to send it to Forensics."

Lance visibly paled, and Lotor noticed that. This was some deep shit they'd need to crawl out of. The Lietenant scratched his head, "Damn it, Nygma took the week off-"

Lance instantly raised his hand, shaking it wildly to get the Lieutenant's attention. The lieutenant sighed and pointed at Lance, "what is it, horseshack?"

"I have a minor in Forensics! I could take a look at it!"

"Fine. Right after you help Prins, I want you on Forensics."

Lance grinned at Lotor. Lotor frowned though, they might've gotten themselves out of this one-but the Galra were sending a message.

\---

Shiro's head lolled to the side, he was exhausted. Whatever tests they were trying to do, it drained him thoroughly.

"Hello, Daddy-o." A voice chuckled, "It rhymes! Wake up, Takashi, I'm a visitor." Shiro turned, eyes glassy. His vision was still blurred, and it was trying to make sense of the shady figure nearing him. Shiro groaned, and the figure's teeth showed.

"Do you know who I am?"

Shiro shook his head, and tried to get up. His vision cleared, and he could see yellow eyes, solid yellow eyes, with no whites. But that was the only difference. He was staring at himself. Shiro blinked in confusion, thinking it was a mirror and touched his face. The  _him_  in front of him didn't react. In fact, now that Shiro got a good look at his double, many things were off. His double had a few more scars, but he had both hands. Both hands. Flesh and blood. Shiro did a double take. His double grinned, showing fangs, canines that humanly weren't supposed to be that sharp. 

"Surprise you son of a bitch." Shiro's double grinned. "Call me Ruro. Or more professionally, subject K-9."

This was something Shiro couldn't get through, " _What?_ "

"I'm your clone!" Ruro laughed, poking Shiro in the chest. "I'm  _one_ of your clones. I'm the ninth clone Shiro. They're are 8 more of me. One more in the making. I've gotta say, thanks. You donated your whole fucking arm to the Galra, and praise the lord, here I am!"

Shiro sneered, "They cut off my arm-"

"So they could have an endless supply of Shiro-DNA." Ruro explained, his face falling into a grim line. "They make K-1. He was pretty successful, but they had to kill him off. He looked like you," Ruro sighed, "But he was blank. He was in a vegetative state for almost two weeks. But then came K-2."

Shiro gaped, his throat tightening like a noose. He had...clones...

"K-2 was a hit, not a blank this time, but he was baby Shiro. He was too young for them. K-3 was better, but he was in his teens. K-4 was too old. K-5 was mentally unstable. K-6..." Ruro made a face, "K-6 was just  _fucked up._  But then came lucky number seven." Ruro leaned closer to Shiro, whispering in his ear. 

"K-7 was perfect. They'd just broke ground to making the perfect clone, in two weeks time. Can you imagine that? Growing to full height, prime health, in two weeks? It was a miracle. K-8 was just that. Perfect." Ruro paused, breathing on Shiro's neck. "K-9 was superhuman. K-9 has just a perfect amount of Grey Wolf and Amur Leopard, to be a hybrid." Rural leaned back into a crouch. "I'm excited for K-10. Last of the K series. Then they'll stop mass producing Shiro-Clones, and move on to someone else."

Shiro's eyes widened, and his tongue suddenly went slack.

Ruro's grin turned playful. "Do want to know who they'll move on to? I'm sure you know him."

Shiro didn't reply.

"Of course you do! Do you know who Lance McClain is?"

Shiro almost choked. Lance? Did they have him already? Was he being tortured?

"No no no, silly." Ruro shook his head, yellow eyes gleaming. "They didn't get Lance  _yet_. What use would it be? Lotor still needs to develop a bond with him. It won't hurt as much if the Galra took Lance  _now_. We need to wait."

"They'll notice I'm gone-"

Ruro blew a raspberry. "We have that covered. K-7's taking your place."

The overhead speaker in Shiro's cell came to life, "K-9, you're needed at the arena." 

"I'll be right there!" Ruro replied, in a cheery voice, "I just need to put daddy-o to sleep!"

"Five minutes."

Ruro's smile died when the speaker clicked off. He turned to Shiro. "Here's a tip. When the speaker's on. They can see you too. So be nice."

He paused, and raised his finger's to caress Shiro's cheek. "Good Night." Then he plunged a syringe into Shiro's arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!  
> Comments or suggestions?


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lil bit of Kuro/Keith your way! (What the actual fuck is their ship name dear god someone help) Also. Here's an attempt at humor. Shiro seems OOC because he's not Shiro, he's Kuro.

 

Keith frowned, as Shiro searched through the cabinets for the meat knife when it was in the drawer right next to him. Keith propped his chin on his hand and watched his boyfriend struggle. Shiro had just been  _off_  for the past week. 

"Takashi, it's in the drawer by your right hand," Keith said through his fingers. Shiro turned to Keith with a look of confusion and then opened the designated drawer. 

Shiro picked up the knife, and held it up like it was a specimen. "I was almost sure I kept it in a cupboard."

"Literally no one would ever put knives in a cupboard, they could fall out and stab an organ."

Shiro raised a brow in challenge, and opened a separate cabinet, pulling out Keith's knife collection. "Hm, wonder who put these here. They could stab an organ!" Shiro cried in mockery. 

Keith rolled his eyes, "Funny." He then sighed, looking out the window. "We haven't seen Lance in a while."

Shiro shrugged, cutting the steak, "He's with Lotor. He calls and texts every day," Shiro stopped, "but you're right, it's not the same."

Keith frowned when a new thought entered his mind, "Do you think Lance and Lotor are like...getting it on?"

Shiro laughed, "I doubt it. But if they are, and Lance is bottom, he's probably enjoying it."

Keith narrowed his eyes, not sure how to read the statement. So did Takashi Shirogane just make a joke? And was it a sexual innuendo? And what did he mean by- wait...

Keith's eyes turned into disks. "What do you mean by?"

Shiro made a calm motion with his knife, "I mean Lotor's not lacking in that department."

Keith's jaw dropped to the floor.  _What the FUCK?_

Shiro looked back at him with a smirk, "What? I was a wild child at your age."

Keith was speechless. When he finally got the brain power to formulate words, he was stuttering. "So- you...wait...you and Lotor...you...with??? What??" He ended with a shrill note. Shiro just shrugged in response. 

\---

" _WAIT WHAT?"_ Ruro screeched over the line, into Kuro's earpiece. 

" _That's not in my memories."_  Subject K-8, or Ao muttered.

" _Well, you probably don't have the most recent ones."_  Ruro snapped.

" _I doubt Shiro slept with Lotor in the past two years, K-9."_  Ao's eye roll could be heard through his tone. 

" _My name's Ruro! Asshole!_ "

" _I'm the older one._ "

Ruro growled, and Kuro could hear something clatter. " _By a week!"_

Kuro glanced back at Keith who was still making a wheezing noise, and making vicious arm movements that probably meant a lot of crude things.

"Okay, calm down," Kuro said, setting the knife down.

" _Calm down?!_ " Keith and Ruro screamed simultaneously. 

Keith held up a finger, "You fucked that creep in your childhood years!"

" _I'm disappointed in Shiro."_ Ao muttered. " _Lotor out of everyone?"_

Kuro rubbed his brow, "I was joking, okay?" 

Keith stared at him, and put his hands on his hips, "Wow, Takashi Shirogane's making jokes." He walked over, and put a hand on Kuro's shoulder. "That's new."

" _Oh! Oh! Turn on the camera!"_  Ruro cried, " _This part gets interesting!_ "

Kuro flinched slightly when Keith pulled him down for a kiss. It was weird. Kuro had to make it seem like there was something in it. When there wasn't.

"Is there anything else that's new?" Keith whispered against his lips. 

Kuro cupped a hand against Keith's cheek, "Actually, yes."

" _Hell yeah, Big Bro!"_  Ruro cheered.

" _Gross._ "

\---

"Do you have any previous experience in Forensics?" Lotor asked, leaning over Lance, watching his tap out things on the computer. Lance gave Lotor a grimacing smile, and shook his head. Lotor sighed, and touched Lance's hands, "Lucky for us, I do." 

Lotor tapped out things on the computer so that the small skin cells on the blazer would be tested.

"What's the plan anyway?" Lance asked. 

"Figure out a way to replace our DNA records."

The computer beeped, and a green box appeared on the screen. 

**_Matches Found_ **

Lotor pressed Enter to look at the results. He was taken aback.

 _Alexander Tribiani,_ and _Thorin Grey_

"Wait, wasn't that the dude who beat you up? And his partner? Why are their DNA on  _my_  blazer?"

Lotor grit his teeth, he was being played with. By his father, sending him on edge, but ridding him of a climax.  _Fine then. Two could play_.

Lotor gave Lance a smile, "Seems like we're fine."

Lance mirrored his expression with a shaky smile. "what the fuck is going on?"

\---

Lance raced straight to the bathroom when Lotor opened the door to the house. 

"Lance-" Lotor set down his tools and lunged after him, only to wince at the pain. "Lance." He staggered to the bathroom. Lance was hunkered over the toilet, gagging, tears down his face. Lotor collapsed beside Lance, and put a hand on his back. 

"Hey, it's alright." Lotor breathed. "Just take deep breaths."

\---

Lotor sighed, and pulled the list off the bulletin board. He still had to get the lasers to the apartment fixed, and the stables needed to be cleaned. He pressed his head against the cool refrigerator. Nothing was right anymore. His father was out to get him. He'd have to change everything. He slammed his fist against the wall. 

" _Fuck. fuck, fuck, fuck!"_

\---

"It's your turn to talk to K-6." Ao gave Ruro a slight punch on the elbow. Ruro groaned and turned off the computer, the live feed from Kuro going down. 

"The psycho?" Ruro groaned.

"Shiro's my duty tonight, it's on the schedule," Ao muttered, pointing at the list on the wall. 

"We get to take care of our DNA dad while Kuro gets to fuck his boyfriend, how fair is that?"

Ao folded his hands over his chest. "They tested us. The two of us. They found Kuro to be most compatible to the original Shiro. We cannot question the druids."

"But don't you get mad?"

Ao slammed a hand against the wall and grabbed Ruro by the collar. "What the hell do you think? You think I'm happy stuck in this metal box? I have fucking memories of a better life, but all I can see when I turned around is you acting like a goddamn bitch, and five other of us that need care. The druids let us live 982 square foot apartment, barely let us out- for  _what?_  To take care of the shit they don't want to!" Ao's looked away, letting Ruro go. "Sorry. I shouldn't-"

Ruro got up and put a hand on Ao's shoulder. "I'll go take a look at Ri."

Ao took a deep breath, "Thanks. Get K-2, and K-3 too. They need to sleep."

Ruro rolled his eyes. "Yes boss, I'll go get Ko and Kai."

"We were given numbers, K-9. Not names." Ao hissed. 

\---

Ruro had to walk down catacombs of prisoners to get to Ri. Ri, was K-6. It was easier to refer to him as the psycho, because, well...he was. Ruro dug the keys out of his pants and knocked on the metal door to Ri's cell. It was fortified, titanium. There was a bodily thump, and Ruro jumped back. 

"Hey...hey, Ri? It's Ruro?" he tapped on the door. 

"Ohh! Hey!" Ri's voice was hypnotic. A low noise. Crazy. Ruro tried to brush away the goosebumps. 

"Want to bust me out?" Ri asked. Voice so calm. No. No that was just a front.

"I don't know if I can, but I'm opening the door, okay?"

"Sounds wonderful!"

Ruro gulped and pushed the door in. There were specific alterations made to Ri so that he wouldn't blend in with the rest of the clones. The shock of white on his hair was dyed purple. Signature Galra colors. His eyes were yellow. Not solid yellow like Ruro's. They still had the whites, but there was no pupil. And his skin was paler. There were rumors, that Ruro heard. That Ri had been the better one. Better than Kuro, Ao, even himself. He was the perfect definition of a clone. But something snapped in him. 

Ruro cleared his throat, and rubbed his hands together, "Hey bud-"

Ri's hands were on Ruro's throat faster than he could blink. "I'm not your fucking buddy."

Ruro tried for a smile, "Right."

Ri threw Ruro into the wall, and let go.

"So how's it going in the outside world?"

Ruro gulped, watching Ri crash on the bed and kick his legs up. "Well, Kuro was sent to take Shiro's place."

Ri's head snapped to attention. "Shiro's in a cell?"

"Well, yeah."

"I want to see him."

"Ri-"

"I want to see him," He said, with a bit more malice in his voice. 

Ruro nodded meekly. "I'll see what I can do. Do you have any messages?"

Ri smirked. "Yeah, tell Ao that I need more contact."

"With who?"

Ri waved his hand dismissively, "Nothing you need to worry about. Also, I want to see Kai more."

Ruro frowned. "Kai's 17. You're a bad influence."

"Sorry,  _dad_. Didn't know you were the boss around here. Tell Ao. He'll fix it. Get out." Ri turned to watch Ruro exit the room. And when he heard Ruro's footsteps fade, he got up to look at the camera. "Hey. Anyone there?"

The speakers came to life.

Ri smiled, "So is the plan working?"

"Seems like it is." The guard's voice answered.

Ri's grin widened. "When do I get him?"

"Soon. Don't worry."

"Don't keep me waiting." Ri warbled. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments or suggestions?


	17. List of Shiros

A small list of the Shiro Clones. Because I have sort of bonded with them?? Also, they are going to play an important part in how this all goes down.

**K-1**

**He came out mindless. A complete state of vegitation.**

**Name: None.**

**Status: Killed**

**K-2**

**Baby Shiro, basically. He's 3 years old. And super cute.**

**Name: Ko. It means child in Japanese. (I'm not creative, okay.)**

**Status: Being raised by the rest of the K's**

**K-3**

**Teen Shiro. He's 17. He's rrly nice. Plz someone help him.**

**Name: Kai. Young in Japanse is pronounced Wakai...So...Kai**

**Status: Being raised by the K's. He's the one most liked by K-6**

**K-4**

**He's old and on a respirator...not much there. He's not as important to the plot.**

**Name: None. I can take suggestions**

**Status: Being taken care of by the other K's**

**K-5**

**He's emotionally unstable. Not as important.**

**Name: None. Suggestions?**

**Status: Rehabilitation. Ao's the only one who sees him.**

**K-6**

**He was the perfect Shiro clone. But something snapped, and he changed. He's crazy.**

**Name: Ri, it means six in Japanese.**

**Status: Being held in the most secure ward of the Galra prison. He's killed 30 Galra already.**

**K-7**

**Shiro, but he's a bit more sentimental, and more innocent.**

**Name: Kuro, means Black. (Shiro means White)**

**Status: In Keith's bed. jk jk. Taking Shiro's Place for a Galra mission to take down Lotor Prins.**

**K-8**

**Personality wise, he's Fanon Shiro. "God, I hope I die." He's also more of the big brother.**

**Name: Ao. (Means Blue)**

**Status: Being the best bro for all his siblings.**

**K-9**

**Fanon Kuro, basically.**

**Name: Ruro. (It doesn't mean anything, don't bother.)**

**Status: Helping out Ao. Being Angsty.**

**K-10**

**Hasn't been made yet.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have any questions about the Shiro clones.  
> Aw, I feel so bad calling them that.   
> Shiro doubles.


	18. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read Please:: One character in this story only speaks Japanese, now, I myself do not. So the characters you see in this story, are NOT accurate. If you are Japanses yourself, I hope I don't offend you. And if you don't mind, I would happily accept a more accurate translation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE NOT PROOFREAD THIS. I WILL WHEN I GET TIME. Sorry about any errors!

 

Ao reached into the cradle and cooed as Ko started to cry.

"Shh, I got you Ko. We need to get back to the apartment before curfew. Ruro wussed out after his meet with K-6. So I'm here to get you."

As if sensing the fact that he was going back into the studio-style apartment again, Ko broke into peals of tears.

"Ah! Shut him up!" A druid cried, "All he does is cry, and I'm sick of it!" He threw a stapler dangerously close to Ko's head. Ao was able to jump away, "He's just a month old!" He pre tested, holding Ko protectively against his own chest, and made calming strokes on Ko's back so the baby wouldn't cry again. The infant laid his head in the crook of Ao's neck, blowing bubbles of saliva, and laughing as they popped.

"Whatever," The druid grumbled.

Ao shoved his riling anger down into a pit of his stomach, he'd have to deal with emotions later. "Anyway, sir, have you seen Kai?"

The druid made a noise that mocked Ao, "He's in the arena. I've gotta say, the boy's holding up pretty well," he patted his colleague. "We should have the higher-ups test it out."

Ao's eye twitched, but he just turned on his heel, holding Ko a bit more snugly. he marched out to the halls. The halls, with cold, slate-grey walls, with guards at every door. Ao held the infant a bit tighter.

No-one likes clones. It was a fact, no use in trying to make it look flowery. They were just a step above pond scum. That's why Ao had to take care of them. Make sure none of them got hurt. Including K-6. Usually, the burden was shared between Ao and Kuro. But Kuro was gone, enjoying the sun, clean air, fucking some goddamn priss. Without having to worry about the next time he'd be tested. The next time he woke up in the middle of the night to feed the baby. Help Kai get rid of nightmares. The next time he'd have to wait, watching as another one of them got poked, prodded, certified for living.

Ko let out a soft whine, and Ao noticed his knuckles white, and that he was holding the baby too tight. He was at the Arena anyway. He stopped at the guards.

"Hold him." Ao commanded, placing Ko in the arms of one of the guards. It was almost routine by now. The guards by the Arena had basically become Ko's unofficial babysitters. Thank god one of them was a woman, who had a babe of her own. She'd been the one who taught Ao, Kuro, Ruruo, and Kai how to hold the baby. How to feed him, change his diapers. Figure out which cry was for hunger, thirst, attention, or emotion.

"Kai again?" She asked, cooing at Ko. Ko giggled, a blessed noise in this hell. Ao sighed and nodded. The lady guard handed him her weapon, and Ao opened the double doors to the arena. Kai was seen, in the sandy pits, holding a staff for his weapon, against some large brute.

"Kai!" Ao yelled, shoving past the lines of prisoners. "Shudai Wakai, you come here right now or I'll be making sure you're taking care of the baby tonight!"

Kai skidded past the brute, and ran towards Ao in fevor. "I'm here!"

Ao threw the weapon in his hands down, and prisoners scrambled for it. "You're still in charge of Ko."

Kai made a whining noise, but came outside, his head hung low. He took Ko from the arms of the Galra and thanked her.

"What's for dinner?" Kai asked, bouncing Ko as he walked. It earned giggles from the babe.

Ao sighed, "I didn't make dinner. But I think Alfred might get something whipped up." He stretched as they walked.

"Then we're going to have to sit on the floor! That's painful!" Kai complained.

"Be thankful you have something to eat."

"But I'd like some pasta, not Shioyaki, sunumono, and whatever else the old man decides to make. Also the damn respirator." Kai made exaggerated noises. "I'm going to go senile!"

"Old people go senile."

"Whatever!" Kai snapped. The baby started crying. Kai let out a growl of frustration, bouncing the baby on his shoulder.

"You're hurting him!" Ao scolded, taking the baby out of Kai's hands.

"Good, at least if he dies, he won't have to deal with all this!" Kai exclaimed, yanking on the door to the makeshift apartment.

"Kai!" Ao yelped in astonishment. "I've taught you better than raising your voice like that!"

"You haven't taught me anything! I'm older than you! I'm a week older than you so shut up!" Kai hissed, poking Ao in the chest.

Ao's lips turned into a thin line, and he shoved past Kai to get inside. "You're not going to go out of this house tomorrow. Take some time with Alfred."

As if on cue, the oldest looking clone made his way to the front door to lock it. He looked about 80, and he dragged around a can of air. He was hunched over from seeming old age. His memories weren't Shiro's, but instead of Shiro's grandfather. Making him a man with strict teachings and rules. Also, he only spoke his native tounge, Japanese.

"ディナーは準備ができている."

Dinner is ready.

He gestured to the living room, but when Kai walked into the house with shoes on, he was shooed back near the door. Alfred standing firmly over him, as he kicked off the sandy sneakers.

Kai gave the older man a wary look, "到来."

Coming.

Alfred nodded, and walked back to the living room, his steps slow, and heavy.

\---

"Ao." Ruro tapped the clone on the shoulder. "Ri said that he wants more...contact? Also he wants to see Kai."

Ao gave Ruro a tight smile, and pointed at the baby, drinking milk from a bottle. "I'm busy right now."

"Right, I thought you might want to know...because-"

"Just have dinner, I'll go speak to him." Ao assured him.

"Ao...is everything alright?"

Ao put the bottle away, and brushed the soft hair out of Ko's face. The baby was sleeping, hand clutching on Ao's shirt. Ao smiled softly. "Yes."

\---

Ri tried to hide his surprise when his cell door was slammed open.

"Are the cameras off?" Ao asked, glancing sideways. Ri raised a brow, "Yes. Why?"

"What did you mean by 'more contact?' For fuck's sake Ri! I can't let them near you, they could get hurt!"

"I just want to see Ko, Kai, and Ruro. They're my brothers too." Ri murmured.

Ao pressed the heels of his hands on his eyes, and took a deep breath. "No."

"I just want to talk to someone, alright?"

All shook his head, and let out a guttural noise. Ri stood up, and walked over to Ao. "What's eating you?"

"Don't try that on me, I'm not some call girl."

"Hey, we all want to get out. You can't snap now. I worry about you Ao." Ri's voice turned feather-soft. "You can talk about it, it'll make you feel better." Ri reached to Ao with a comforting hand.

Ao jolted backwards. "Shit. Don't act like you care, it throws me off. Listen, what do you really want?"

Ri's expression hardened, "I want to talk to Shiro. I want to tell him what's going to happen."

"That's going to hurt him."

Ri grinned, "I know."

"What if I say no?" Ao asked, folding his arms firmly.

Ri just shrugged, and clasped his hands behind his back. "Then there's nothing stopping me from molesting Kai the next time he meets me."

Ao's expression flickered to shock, worry, then rested at disgust. "You sick bastard."

"All's fair in love and war, baby."

"This isn't war. It's cruelty. You're fighting against an enemy who doesn't even know he's going to be attacked."

Ri sneered. "Yes. He does. He knows quite well."

Ao snorted, and walked to the metal door. "I'll bring Shiro for you. Tommorow."

The door closed.

"And Ao? If you ever want to talk about stress, I'm here for you!" Ri called from his cell.

"Go shove your head up your ass." Ao hissed.

And as he walked away, all he could hear was Ri howling in laughter.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments or suggestions?


	19. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late Update.  
> 1\. Good thing. Hinted Lancelot  
> 2\. Slightly sad thing. Here's some angst too

Lotor was on his laptop, finishing his report for the Lieutenant when Lance knocked on the door to the bedroom. Lotor didn't turn, but answered with, "Come in."

Lance opened the door, and stood, clutching his phone, anticipating for Lotor to finish and turn around. Lotor sent the report, and whirled around to face Lance.

"Yes?"

"Shiro and Keith invited us to hang out. There's a bar downtown, and Pidge is working as barkeep."

Lotor shrugged and nodded. "Just give me the address, I'll drop you," Lotor took his coat of his peg, and walked out of the bedroom, and down to the kitchen. Lance skid in front of him as he put a croissant in his mouth. 

"No, I meant we  _both_  hang out. It'd be cool."

Lotor took the pastry out of his mouth, "I'm not good with social confrontations unless I'm shitfaced." 

Lance grinned, "That could be arranged."

\---

' _Kuro, you need to speed up your process.'_ Ao said. 

"Why?"Kuro asked as he pulled on his shirt. Keith was in the shower, so Kuro didn't have to worry about someone listening in.

' _K-6 just forced me into agreeing. He's going to meet Shiro.'_

"What?"

Ao's voice quaked, ' _God, he threatened Kai-'_

"Calm down, I'll see what I can do. Just hang tight, I'm meeting Lotor today, I'll ask him what his relationship with Lance is."

' _And you fucking will.'_  Ao snapped, and the line went off.

Kuro bit his lip and looked into the mirror. And he saw Shiro as his reflection. He sighed. 

\---

"Have some." 

Lotor looked up, and Pidge had just pushed a glass of scotch his way. Lotor grumbled and took a sip, eyeing Lance who was talking to the rest of his friends. 

"Lotor, they're not bad people," Pidge motioned toward the circle of friends, "talk to them."

Lotor hummed, and disregarded the notion. He still hurt, and drinking liquor wasn't going to be the best idea. He knew by the end of the night he'd hammer himself out enough that the pain would numb, and he'd probably end up with his tongue down someone's throat. He ended up getting really comfortable around people when his blood to alcohol ratio got concerning. 

"Okay, let's play Medusa!" Lance giggled from his circle, then yelling over the music, "Lotor! You too!"

Lotor sighed, and gave Pidge a look, begging them to give him an excuse.

Pidge shook their head, "Nope. You're going to get yourself some human interaction."

Lotor turned to the group, "Are they jello shots?"

"Pure vodka!" Shiro responded, making some room. Lotor chugged the rest of his scotch and joined the circle of tall stools. 

"Do you know the rules?" Allura asked, nudging Lotor. Lotor shook his head. 

"So everyone puts their heads down, and then when Lance or whoever says 'heads up' you look at a person. If you're both looking at each other, you take a shot. If you don't have eye contact, you're free to go."

Lotor nodded, getting situated. "Sure, okay."

"Heads down!" Keith announced. 

\---

Kuro needed to make sure that he  _didn't_  get drunk. So he could find some time to talk to Lotor. Better yet, they were playing Medusa. Easy enough, if he didn't want to get drunk, he'd just mostly look at Lotor. Two benefits of that plan. Kuro would know who Lotor was looking at, and Kuro wouldn't have to get drunk. Shiro had some bad memories with alcohol, and Kuro wasn't ready to experience any of them. 

"Heads up."

Kuro looked at Lotor. Lotor, with glassy eyes, was looking at Lance.

Four rounds in. Kuro hadn't need to take  _one_ shot. Neither had Lotor. Because he'd always been looking at Lance. But Lance had been all around the table, and he had three empty cups of jello on his side of the table. 

Fifth round. Lotor still looked at Lance. 

Eighth round, Lotor gave up and looked at Allura. Taking his first shot. 

Kuro grinned. Ao needn't worry anymore. 

The ninth round was when Kuro took his first shot, looking at Lance. Lance gave him a drunken wink as he took another vodka-jello combo. 

"Guys, we should stop before Lance get's hammered." Hunk laughed, pointing at Lance's stack of cups. 

"Aww come on!" Lance slurred, "It's not even hitting me anymore!"

Keith sighed, "Alright, let's get something to eat."

The circle nodded in agreement, but Lotor held his hand up, "I'm just going to have another drink, join you in a while."

Kuro turned to the group, "I'll keep Lotor company."

The two men moved their chairs closer to the bar.

"Something you want to say?" Kuro asked, trying to pry. 

"I thought you did?" Lotor responded, "Pidge could I have some beer?"

Kuro punched him lightly, "Beer, how manly."

Lotor's bitchface scowl deepened, "Pidge, I'd also like a bottle of vodka to pour in Shiro's eyes."

"Coming right up," Pidge responded, chipper.

Shiro smirked and put his chin on his hand. "So, saw you looking at Lance a lot through the game."

"Noticed you looking at me for about eight rounds." Lotor snapped.

"Touche,"

Lotor started drawing circles on his cup when it got to him. "I don't know Shiro. Everything feels really dull. Lots of things are happening. I'm worried Lance might get hurt, I put him on the front lines of a war, and he doesn't even know it."

"That's concern, it's okay."

Lotor shook his head, and his British accent started to become prominent. "Concern starts wars. Concern breaks you inside out. It's the fire that could start wars, and make hope sizzle. It's dangerous when you don't know what to do with it. And...I don't know what to do with it."

Kuro's facade faltered for a second. Because he was told the same thing when he was still with the Galra. The same words. The same tone. He pulled on the mask again, "Wow, where'd you hear that?"

"My father. Shiro, do you have a lighter?" Lotor asked, finishing his drink in three seconds flat. Kuro shook his head, "You smoke?"

"No. I just want- nevermind." Lotor sighed, pulling his jacket around him. Lotor's gaze was far off and distant. "Don't mind me, I'm just drunk."

Kuro agreed silently, he was drunk on something alright. It wasn't liquor though. 

"Do you like Lance?"

Lotor's head snapped to Kuro. His eyes were cold. Lotor dug through his pockets for something and slid two twenties to Kuro. "Pay for my drinks, and tell Lance I'm taking the bus home."

Kuro nodded, sliding the twenties under the coaster. "Lotor, it's okay if you do-"

But Lotor was already walking away.

' _That's good, right? It's working, right?_ ' Ruro asked through the earpiece. 

Kuro nodded, "Yeah. I'll get back to the others." Kuro called Pidge over, "When does your shift end?"

"In about five minutes, if you don't mind waiting for me."

\---

The bus window was unexpectedly cold against his forehead. And the lights flashing past was almost lulling him to sleep. Someone poked him awake.

"Last spot man, careful out there." The driver said. Lotor gave him a smile and staggered out of the bus. The bus stop was right by the woods. And a five walk from Lotor's place. Lotor dug his hands in his coat and started walking. After about an hour of walking, and silence, Lotor saw the start of his fence. He slung himself over it, and paused, the wind rushing past him. 

The morning, was quiet. Lotor got up, his head throbbing to the beat of some bad rap song. Not really a hangover, but just stress. He checked in Lance's room, that was found to be empty. 

Suddenly, his phone rang. He turned and went back into his room to answer it. But it died right before he was able to pick it up. It was Lance, and there was a voicemail.

Lotor picked it up and went to the kitchen. Turning the stove on, and put the message on speaker.

" _Hi Lotor! Ow- Shiro, stop that!"_  Lance giggled, " _Yeah, Lotor. I ended up with Keith and Shiro for the night. I don't know if you overslept or something- Shiro, get Keith off me! But I don't want you to worry. So was just checking in. Also, if you wanted to know why I'm awake, it's because I didn't get any sleep.'_

 _'He didn't need to know that!'_  Keith protested.

' _I'm sorry! I'll be home by 2. Bye!'_

"Bye," Lotor muttered. He leaned against the kitchen counter. "Wow Shiro, so much for ' _Do you like Lance?_ ' Am I right?" He laughed dryly and brought out the eggs. Something dripped onto the pan, and it sizzled. Lotor wiped his eyes. "Shit."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Another bad thing. The hinted Lancelot is one-sided  
> 'nyway, hope you all are having a nice time, cause the slow burn is over, and I'm pulling out the angst.


	20. Chapter 18

Shiro's cell opened, and he was blinded by light. He looked up, expecting to see either Ruro or Ao. But instead saw a boy about 16, with shaggy hair tied back in a bun.  He looked a lot like what Shiro looked like in that age. Shiro's brow furrowed. Another clone, probably. The boy swung the set of keys around his finger and walked to Shiro. 

"My name's Kai." He explained, and bent down to get the chains. "I'm taking you to see Ri. He's the sixth clone."

"The crazy one?" Shiro asked. 

Kai glanced up, his face sad, and lost. "Yeah."

Something skipped a beat in Shiro's chest. Kai leaned over to get the other hand. "Here's a quick rundown. Don't try to get him mad. I'll be in there with you. Stay close." Kai held Shiro's prosthetic hand. "You know what it can do, right?"

Shiro looked at the boy in confusion, "What does that mean?"

"If you engage in battle, your hand will emit plasma heat, it has the ability to slice through metal-"

Shiro held up his hand to make Kai stop. "Since when?"

"It's Galra technology. I've made one of these before. You just need to clench your hand and swing it through the air, it should activate. Don't use it unless you need it."

Shiro nodded slowly. Kai shrugged and stood up. Shiro followed, and walked out, to the spacious hallway. 

The only thing that could be heard was the taps of Shiro and Kai's feet, and the drowned cheers of the arena. 

Shiro cleared his throat. "So how's it down here?" 

Kai gave him an honest shrug, "I mean, I have Ao, Ko, Ruro and stuff. But I can't sugarcoat it for too long, eh?"

Shiro pursed his lips. And hung his head. They'd probably never seen what it's like outside. Kai stopped by the last door, and put his hand on the keypad. The door opened.

 

Lotor was in the woods when his phone beeped, signalling that Lance was home. Lotor got up, and slung the deer over his shoulders to get to the Jeep. He put the knife in his pocket and grunted under the weight of the stag. He lowered the carcass in the Jeep, and walked over to driver's seat. It was a three minute drive back to his residence, and he'd have to cut the vension to store the whole 130 pound deer. 

Lance was gawking when Lotor tracked mud in the white tile floor, and set the deer on the counter.

"You...hunt?"

Lotor knelt down to take off his hunting boots, wet from the hike. "Better than going out for people."

Lance gulped, eyeing the deer now on the counter. Lotor came back from putting his shoes away, and brought out knives from the drawer. He rolled up his sleeves and made an incision at the stomach.

"Uhm. I'm going to take a shower. And can you tell me when you're done with this?"

"Sure," Lotor answered, reaching in the deer, and feeling around for the liver, and cutting it loose from the other organs it was attached to. 

Lance gagged and raced for the bathroom. "Okay, I'm gone." 

\---

Lotor had just finished storing the last of the vension away, when his phone rang, the number was Shiro's. Lotor cleaned his bloodied hands with a towel, and picked it up.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Lotor was going to make a snappy comeback, but opted not to. Shiro had the right to be with Lance. 

"I'm fine, I just had a lot on my mind. You wanted to talk to me?"

"It's nothing. Do you want to go to dinner? Talk about stuff?"

Lotor hummed in approval. "I'm going to start working as a disjointed branch from the Galra. I'm going to need to plan myself out now."

 

_Short chapter, guys. More will be coming. The story's going to pickup when Lotor and Lance come together, but...I don't know how to start their relationship so that's where the writer's block is coming from. :) thanks for staying w/ me for so long!_

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 19

Lance walked out of his room, and saw Lotor, crouched, and throwing items into a large duffel bag.

"What's that for?" Lance asked, standing over Lotor, who was neatly folding his clothes, and putting his items in the bag.

"I have some work to do in  Hullshire, I'll be gone for a week." He paused and looked up at Lance, "You can stay here, but I understand if you'd want to be with Shiro and Keith." He slung the duffel over his shoulder, and got up. "Just don't call anyone here while I'm gone- because the house has a security system to shoot anyone who enters without my permission."

Lance's eyes widened, "That's...interesting."

"No, it's just Artificial Intelligence." Lotor quipped, donning a dark green baseball hat.

Lance frowned, and crossed his arms. He looked around the room,"You're leaving...right now?" 

"I have three hours. Need to feed the dogs, let the horses loose- weed the garden," he stopped in his tracks, like he just remembered a dark memory. "Whatever, you don't want to know anyway."

Lance was taken aback. There was something else Lotor probably meant the words, but there wasn't enough time to sit and decipher. 

"I'll just call Shiro then."

"Seems like the best thing to do at a time like this." Lotor muttered. He looked up at Lance. "Call me if you need anything."

 

Lance dialed Shiro's number, and waited. When the number went to voicemail. Lance checked on Keith, but frowned, when the call didn't go through. It wasn't like this, Shiro's phone to go to voice mail. On top of that, Keith's phone too. Unless...they were busy. 

Something dropped in Lance's stomach. 

He tried to jolt the feeling off. They were probably in the gym. Working out. 

Lance nodded, assuring himself that there wasn't a reason to be concerned. Lance let out a breath, and peeked out of his room, and looked to see Lotor walk in again, his jacket muddy. 

"Hey Lotor?"

Lotor raised an eyebrow, and looked at Lance for a moment, but then pulling off his jacket, and putting on a bomber. 

"Where are you going exactly?"

"I have a friend in a neighboring city, do you know Arus?"

Lance nodded.

Lotor's tone stayed monotone, like how it used to be when Lance had met him three years ago. "Well, something big just came up, and I might need her help."

Lance didn't know what might've caused the sudden lack of emotion from Lotor, and decided that he was probably having a mood swing. "Can I come too? I  _am_  kinda your partner."

"But this doesn't concern you. Call Shiro. Or Hunk. Or who's the mullet kid?"

"Keith?"

"Yeah. I can't take you."

"Shiro, or Keith aren't picking up..."

Lotor gave him a grim look, "What should I do then?"

"Just take me with you!"

Lotor paused, raised his brow, and pursed his lips in thought. "No."

Lance let out a breath of annoyance, and crossed his arms across his chest. "Why?"

"This is personal matters. I can't take you."

Lance thought over it, "How about you just take me to Hullshire?"

 

Lotor's eyes didn't leave the road. "Your alias is Cameron. I'm not going to refer to you otherwise." 

"And what are you?" Lance asked, kicking his shoes off, and putting his feet on the dash. 

"I am going to be Lotor." Lotor used a hand to flick Lance's feet until Lance withdrew them. 

Lance frowned, "No fun. We don't get cool spy names?" 

Lotor ignored Lance's antics and pulled into the driveway of a hotel. "I have a room booked for Cameron and Lotor. They're separate, but they're beside each other."

Lance got out of the car and dragged the suitcase out of the trunk. The hotel was large, spacious, and probably a five-star. It was basically a short difference from a resort. When Lance used to go to vacations with his family, they usually flew down to Cuba, and rented the small beach house, where they had to fit the large family. Every afternoon, when Lance's older siblings took an hour to relax, Lance had all of his nieces and nephews, and they build sandcastles on the beach. Lance sighed wistfully, but the dream was cut off sharply by Lotor who walked past Lance with a certain gruffness. 

 

"Lotor and Cameron? I made a reservation this morning?" 

The receptionist smiled, brushed a lock of coffee-brown hair out of her eyes,  and tapped a few things on her computer. She looked up and handed Lotor an envelope with the keys. "Yes, room B134." 

Lance raised a brow, and looked at the receptionist, "I thought it was two rooms?"

The receptionist looked down, and after a second, she shook her head. "No. I see one room for Lotor and Cameron. We thought you were a couple...Aren't you?"

Lance almost started laughing, but he turned it into a shit-eating grin. "Y-"

" _No_. We're  _not_. Just two colleagues from work."

The receptionist's face turned worried, "I'm so sorry! We can do a complete refund-"

Lotor pinched the bridge of his nose, and let out an exhausted sigh. "It's okay, just give me another room."

The receptionist winced. "I'm sorry, we're all full for the week..."

 

"I'll take the couch, and you can take the bed." Lotor muttered, opening his bag and getting his clothes out. It was 8 o'clock, and they'd had dinner on the road. Lance shrugged, and looked at the large queen-sized bed.  "You shouldn't get mad at them. It's not their fault you gave me such a feminine name."

Lotor grumbled something and sat down to pull off his socks. Then he opened the safe, and put in his guns in it. Lance raised a brow, but just let it go. 

"We need to wake up early in the morning. I want to get this done fast. I don't to be appealing to them for more than I have to."

Lance threw himself on the bed and turned to look at Lotor. "Who's 'them'?"

Lotor sighed, and rubbed his brow anxiously. "My old team."

Lance's eyes widened, and he flipped over, to put a hand under his chin. "Who are they? And what happened?"

"Funny story, I'm going to drop you off at the library and pick you up later, so you don't need to know."

Lance grunted and watched Lotor as he got ready for bed. Glancing away when he took off his shirt. "You know, I should really meet your team."

"No," Lotor paused, glancing back at Lance, who was looking at the wall. "They're not a good influence. Also, they may make me seem like a horrible person."

Lance rolled his eyes and peeked to check if Lotor was done changing. Nope. But goddamn, he had a nice v.  "How bad could you have been?"

Lotor sighed.  _Really bad._

"I insist. I'm going to meet them. So it's just the matter if you take me, or I go on my own consent." Lance grinned obnoxiously when he saw Lotor's jeans too low on his waist. 

Lotor finished changing, and weighed his options. 

It was just a matter of time anyway.

 

 

_Wow, this was a long wait. I'm sorry everyone. BUT!! Buckets of sadness, and the possible start of Lancelot coming up?? So Idk, the wait's going to be worth it??_

_Also, it wasn't as well written as I'd like it to be...so the next few should be better..._

_-Noot_

 

 


End file.
